


Between the Devils and the Black Sheep

by rufferto



Category: Black Sails, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arthur has Visions like Morgana Did, Drama, Immortal Merlin, Jealous Arthur, M/M, Magic, Pining Arthur, Pirates, Reincarnation - canon, Romance, Slow Burn, cross-over, long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has waited many years for Arthur and something finally makes him travel to the New World.<br/>His ship is attacked and he encounters for the first time, a familiar face. He accepts service as a Doctor on Captain Flint's ship.<br/>Captain Arthur James Guthrie comes to Nassau to help his cousin, but also to find a man he's been searching for for a very long time. In this life will he have his love at last or will others get in their way?<br/>This takes place  at the end of Season 2 of Black Sails and I veer from canon at that point.  There will be spoilers. You have been warned.<br/>Do not own characters in Black Sails or Merlin. No money made.<br/>PS In case any of you don't know Tom Hopper aka Percival is a supporting character in Black Sails with a big part. Billy  Bones<br/>**FIc on hold until further notice. 6/11/2016 **<br/>**5/17/2017 Sorry but I won't be finishing this. It has a nice 'pause' ending however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

STORY TRAILER I 

 

There were good days and there were bad days in this long life of his. Today was a bad day. Probably the worst decision he’d ever made was to travel to the New World on a ship bound for Nassau with supplies. He was posing as a botanist and physician. Physician was his usual profession and generally never questioned because he was really rather good at it. After all, he liked his work. He called himself Leo Emrys this time. No one ever questioned the name Emrys anymore. Not for hundreds of years. No one remembered. He never bothered with titles because they would not apply to him. He aged if he let himself but he never went by the name Merlin ever again. Thanks to Geoffrey and his impossible elaborations, everyone knew about Merlin but no one knew the true story of Camelot. These days he had made a practice to start thinking of himself as whatever was his current name. He’d invented his own family tree through false records. Every time, he was an Emrys. Sometimes he did it to see if anyone remembered, no one did. It was infuriating but that was his life. He could grow old if he wanted to and sometimes he did. He’d often stay that way for a while, then he’d change back again to being young. Sometimes out of boredom, sometimes to satisfy a need and fill the aching hole in his heart.

The other half of his soul was dead. It would destroy anyone but Merlin clung to hope. One day. One day it would happen. One day Arthur would return but until that day what was he supposed to do? Sit and wait? He could be useful and so he was in very subtle ways. Here and there were small miracles but he didn’t draw any attention to them. Any magic he used was carefully planned and he was never reckless. It would be no good to mankind for them to know about magic again. It was best for it to remain hidden, controlled.

He was hoping to identify new plants helpful for medicine in the New World. That was his main reason for going there. First stop Nassau. The problem was, there were Pirates in this part of the world and Merlin’s luck was really quite awful as the Merchant Ship Circe that he was traveling on, was just captured and boarded by the dreaded Captain Flint and his ship The Walrus. Merlin knew he was getting out of this but he felt bad for the rest of the men. He looked up from the chains around his wrists and his jaw dropped.

One of the men talking to Captain Flint was unmistakable. Merlin frowned and stared at him again. It couldn't be. In all his long years he hadn’t run across any reincarnations. But there he was, bold as life. The splitting image of Percival. He must have noticed Merlin looking at him because he glared over his shoulder. “What the fuck are you looking at?” He barked, irritably.

“Nothing.” Merlin mumbled and hunched away. Was this an opportunity? They were hauling cargo onto the pirate ship and he wondered if anyone else was there. Gwaine? Lancelot? Anyone? He could not resist looking up at Percival’s likeness again to find the man was staring at him strangely. He looked at Flint.

“Captain, I found out that one’s the physician. Since we recently lost ours, we ought to take him.” The Knight in a former life told the Pirate Captain.

Now Flint’s eyes were on him. They both strode over and Flint braced one leg on a nearby crate as he bent down to eye the young man. “John Silver might have a rival for prettiest face if I bring this one aboard.” He smirked.

“Right you are, Captain.” He who was Percival snickered. “Be nice to take him down a peg or two.”

“What do you say, Lad. We need a man of your talents. Ours died in the last battle.” Flint looked Merlin up and down. “You’re a bit scrawny. How old are you?”

“22” Merlin hated that question. “If I were to come with you may I bring my research?”

The other pirates laughed heartily.

“You’re coming with us whether you like it or not, Lad.” Flint explained. “What do they call you?”

“Dr Leo Emrys.” Merlin said simply. “I’m a botanist. I need my research, Captain. It helps with treating the wounded.” His steady, unafraid manner seemed to impress Captain Flint.

“And why were you bound for Nassau, Dr Leo Emrys?” Captain Flint raised an eyebrow. “You don’t look old enough to be out from under your mum’s skirt.”

Still, he didn’t rise to the bait. Arthur had given him much worse a time and he could really let most things roll off his back. “I was bound for the continent.” Merlin explained. “Nassau was a first stop.”

“Well, Mr Emrys. You’ve just become a member of my crew. Show your worth and I won’t feed you to the Sea. Billy, send someone to the Dr’s quarters to gather his things. Niles, take him.”

Percival who he called Billy, did as bid. He threw a last puzzled glance over his shoulder at Merlin who stood up and offered his bound wrists to Captain Flint. “I’d say it’s a pleasure to meet you, but that would be rubbish. Would you mind? I’m much more useful with my wrists free. I do believe you have wounded.”

Flint laughed again, “You’re a rare delight, boy.” There was a glinting in his eye that Merlin didn’t like. He’d seen that look before. He nodded to one of his men and the shackles were unlocked. He seemed rather pleased when Merlin didn’t look at all concerned with the fate of the rest of the men on the ship.

Arthur had asked him not to change, but after all this time, he couldn’t help it. He stopped being attached to particular people. It always ended in heartbreak. He lived, they died and it was a never ending punch to the gut.

And that was how he became a pirate.

Merlin soon learned the ropes pretty quickly. He didn’t wait for everything to be set up before he got to work on the wounded. He wondered if Billy recognized him. He wondered what Captain Flint really was like. But for now, all he focused on was getting the wounded pirates up and ready to work as quickly as possible so he could sort out his new position.

Billy came down about two hours later to assess his work. He’d saved the lives of three out of four men which was pretty decent given the conditions and he’d long since learned not to use magic for these things. It never ended well especially when there were people watching him. “Got everything you need, Dr Emrys?”  
  
“Yes, thank you but some rum would be nice.”

“To cleanse that wound?”

“No for me.”

Billy chuckled. “Most people in your situation wouldn’t have tried their best to save my brothers but you did. I have the strangest feeling, I know you from somewhere.”

“We may have seen each other in passing.” Merlin said, determined not to rise suspicion. He couldn’t deny how good it felt to see one of his friends again. True, Percival had survived and Merlin had returned to Camelot to serve as an advisor for Gwen until she died. He and Leon had done their best to be a comfort to him but they died as well and the castle eventually became a ruin and he began to wander. If he didn’t, he would have been stuck in one place forever, waiting.

Billy huffed a laugh and wandered away. Merlin watched him, and he remembered many a night with Percival following Arthur’s death as he helped Percy deal with Gwaine’s death and Percy helped him come to terms with Arthur’s. He remembered silently burning Percy’s body and settling him to Avalon. He sent them all there. Leon, Gwen, Percival, even Morgana. He’d loved her once, after all.

He wanted to give up on it all. It hurt too much to think about the fleeting memory of blonde, bright sunny hair and eyes that haunted him.

Would have.

Could have.

Should have.

Merlin had thrown Arthur and Gwen together as soon as Arthur had started to show signs of being interested in him. He’d never made a move but those eyes stared at him when he thought no one was looking. Arthur undressed him with those eyes. He was too noble to touch first but he had wanted. Merlin would sometimes come into the royal chambers and see the bed shake slightly as Arthur brought himself off to Merlin’s name. At times he almost felt cruel. He knew how his lack of response made the King feel. But there was destiny to consider and unless Arthur knew everything about him there was no point in anything other than a platonic relationship.

Gwen tearfully told him about the times when she would wake up to Arthur murmuring his name. He’d once broken down when drunk and confessed his hopeless love and she, she hadn’t known what to do. Arthur was a dutiful husband and loved her in his own way but it was Merlin he truly loved. Whenever there was even a possibility of a maiden being attracted to him, Arthur was jealous. Arthur didn’t want anyone taking Merlin away. He’d once paid a maid a fortune to get her out of Camelot when it was observed that Merlin had been watching her. Merlin was his, he told Gwen. His alone and he couldn’t bear to lose him to anyone. He couldn’t imagine anyone with Merlin. It hurt too much. As long as no one had him, life was bearable.

He supposed he was blinded by duty, Kilgarrah had made sure of that. He was too wrapped up in trying to build Arthur’s Kingdom without realizing what he was doing to Arthur’s heart. And he had loved Arthur. Loved him with every fiber of his being. He would have given his life if that would have done any good. He’d longed to touch him. Longed to give in. There were so many opportunities. Arthur would wait, look at him expectantly, words dying on his lips. And yet Merlin would never touch inappropriately, never close the distance between them and would pretend he didn’t see the hurt in the King’s eyes.

He’d failed Arthur. But Camelot, Camelot had grown strong until Gwen’s death. It hadn’t mattered in the long run, magic became feared thanks to Uther’s legacy and eventually… disappeared into the dark recesses of the mind. Something of legend, myth and story tales. Magic did not exist and the world moved on. So here he was, applying some mixtures to wounds and binding them to bloodthirsty pirates because that was just one more day of living.

Someone named John Silver, a hard looking man with a peg leg brought him food and he ate for a time. He seemed rather impressed that Emrys was able to eat in a room drenched in the smell of blood, sweat and excrement. John headed up to have a talk with Billy but not before he noticed Merlin’s eyes glow gold as he whispered a spell to ease a sleeping man’s pain.

“Billy, you get a chance to watch the new Doctor?” John was his usual annoying self and never failed to make the back of Billy’s hands itch.

“Yeah, why?” The Quartermaster asked roughly.

“A strange man to pull from a merchant vessel. I’ve never seen eyes like that before.”

“What do you mean? I thought they were blue.”

“Well, they glowed.” John looked perplexed.

“Glowed, I bet it was just the candle-light, mate.” Billy scoffed. “You’re just mad there’s someone prettier than you on the crew now.” He nudged John’s arm with a smirk. “Competition for the captain’s affections? He likes blue eyes.”

“Bugger off.” John snorted. It was true, he didn’t like to share Flint. Flint was his, every last inch of him and he’d be damned if anyone else would have him. “No, it’s just something about him. It’s off. I don’t know.”

“Your imagination is running wild.” Billy shrugged and went to work on the task he was doing before Silver interrupted him.

“I’m telling you, I have this feeling.” Silver insisted. “Don’t let him be alone with the Captain. That’s all I’m saying.”

***

Captain Arthur James Guthrie did not expect to be standing in the middle of a pirate infested town staring at his cousin’s tavern. He hadn’t seen her in a very long time, not since she was a very little girl. His father owned the Guthrie trading company in Boston and its counterpart in London. He doubted she would recognize him, he doubted anyone from civilization would recognize him and he didn’t like the fact that he’d been chosen to go ‘talk sense’ into her. Sadly, he’d just recently found out that she had been captured and taken to London. He had meant to come here and extract her from this lunacy.

Clearly he would not be able to use the Guthrie name in this town, people were already burning effigies in the streets. He sighed. Now what. He had been tasked with returning her to Boston by any means possible. He had a ship, but it wasn’t docked in Nassau. He had come here from New Providence to be on the safe side with a group of his men.

Elyan, a tough dark-skinned African man who more or less served as his bodyguard. Lance Carrington, his quartermaster and Ezekiel Hardy, his boatswain. Zeke was an old friend and they’d been at sea together for many years.

“It’s bloody anarchy.” Zeke muttered, his eye drifted towards the brothel with a gleeful look. “But with all the comforts a man needs.”

They had dressed to blend in, but they tended to gain attention wherever they went. Lance with his dark, soulful appearance. Elyan with his stoic nature and Zeke with his fantastic hair. Of course the whores were already ogling their group.

“So what’s the plan, Captain?”

“Well, I can’t bring my cousin home if she’s languishing in an English Prison, but we do have the means to secure her release should we find her. Get us a room for tonight.” Arthur nodded. “I’ll go to the tavern and get the news.”

He didn’t admit to the others the real reason he was here. He didn’t tell that they would stay until he found what he was really looking for. Someone was coming to Nassau. Arthur exhaled and ran a hand through his hair. Someone he never thought he’d ever find. The world was too big. The vision on the beach was clear. So when his father put the task out to his sons to retrieve Eleanor Guthrie and bring her back to Boston he volunteered.

He closed his eyes and saw his face. Blue Eyes, luscious black hair, lips made for sin. Arthur shuddered at the memory. He’d found Elyan, Lance and Gwaine who was in this life going by Zeke. He desperately searched through every crowd but so far in all his 25 years he had not seen his beloved Merlin. His father yelled at him constantly about marrying, thankfully he wasn’t the heir. He could do his own thing. So he captained one of their Merchant Ships and searched every harbor he could find. His Particular ship The Pendragon was well known, and most pirates steered clear of it. It was a recommissioned Man-of-War someone had given to his father. He would not give up hope. In this life he was free to love whoever he wanted to. In this life, Merlin wouldn’t have a reason to say no. Whoever he was, whatever he’d become, Arthur didn’t care. This time he would make a move. He wouldn’t wait. He wouldn’t hide. It wasn’t acceptable really in this life either but it was tolerated if one was discreet.

He had saved himself for Merlin. He was still a virgin, untouched, not even a kiss. He belonged to Merlin and Arthur wouldn’t be convinced of anything else. When he was a Prince and a King he had so much responsibility. So many people who needed things from him. Here, he was nobody anyone would remember and he was happy for this chance.

The others, they didn’t remember. If they did, they never said. Zeke, Lance and Elyan acted much the same as they had so many years before.

The vision had occurred when the moon was full. So he had a few days to wait. The thing with his visions, they always came true. They gave him headaches but didn’t hinder him for they only occurred while he was sleeping. All he knew was… Merlin was coming here, to this place. To Nassau.

He and Elyan found a table to sit at the tavern and someone brought them ale. Curious looks were sent their way but as usual, most people were too afraid of Elyan’s fierce appearance to come closer. Elyan had dreadlocks and tribal warrior tats. He also carried two sabers. Arthur himself wore colors similar to what he had in the past, a long brown leather coat, brown pants, black boots and a white shirt.  His clothing was typical for the era but clearly well-made. It’s generally what got him attention.

Sometimes not the right kind of attention.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder to see a woman wearing a beat-up hat. She had long red hair and dressed shabbily, probably the only outfit she owned. Her hand rested on her pistol as she lifted her eyes to meet his. He was struck somewhat, by those eyes, but not because of anything other than she seemed tortured, discontented, annoyed at the fucking world.

She pushed off the wall and stalked up to him. “Who are you?”

“Who are you?” He countered.

“What’s it to you?”

“You asked first.”

“Fucking prick.” Anne bonny snarled.

“Anne…” A young woman with a French accent gave Anne a look. “Please, sir. Excuse my friend. She is overzealous when it comes to new faces. Does not trust. Please, you are welcome in this establishment. Do tell us if there is any way we can make your stay more enjoyable.” She flicked her gaze up and down over Arthur. Servicing him wouldn’t be a hardship.

“Nothing to excuse.” Arthur said briskly. “As to who I am. I am Captain Arthur Guthrie. I came to help my cousin, but I fear I’m too late.”

“You’re a fucking Guthrie?” Anne snarled, low and drew her dagger.

Elyan matched her swiftly, he drew a hidden blade and placed himself between her and Arthur almost immediately.

“No violence, please. Let Max handle this.” Max forced Anne to lower her arm. “Please go find Captain Rackham.”

Anne snorted, grabbed a bottle of rum, downed it, spit on the ground by Arthur and stalked off.

“Have you come here to be a threat to Nassau, Captain Guthrie?”

“Not at all. I simply came to see if I could persuade my cousin to come back to Boston.” Arthur assured her.

“Given our current situation, I shall speak with Captain Rackham so that he can spread the word that you are here on a peaceful mission. Guthries are not well liked in Nassau, and you may find yourself with more than a few attempts on your life. But we can provide you with protection. For a fee.” Max purred.

“I see. How much of a fee for myself and my men?” Arthur quirked an eyebrow.

“How many men do you have?”

“There are four of us.”

“You do not come with a ship?”

“It is not docked in Nassau, for obvious reasons.”

“And what reasons would those, be, Captain?” Max smiled coyly at him.

“My ship is The Pendragon.”

Max paled faintly. “I see. Yes, I would imagine that would cause some concern if you had harbored at Nassau. Fifty pieces of eight each for a week.”

“That should not be a problem.” Arthur kept his charm turned on. If he could match wits with this one, perhaps he could get somewhere. “Now I have a proposal for you. I am looking for someone else.”

“Are you? And who is this someone?”

“He should be coming here sometime between now and the full moon. If you should see him, and could find your way to contact me. I would be willing to pay one thousand pieces of eight for information on his whereabouts.”

“One thousand pieces of eight.” Max slipped her tongue between her lips and sat down opposite the pair of them. “Describe this man who is worth so much? Is that a bounty? For I must tell you, we do not allow such things here.”

“No, nothing like that.” Arthur assured her. “I’ve been looking for him for a long time.” He proceeded to describe Merlin in detail and Max didn’t bat an eyebrow. “I just need to find him.”

“Very well. What is the name of this handsome young man who you _just need to find?_ ” Max gave him a teasing look.

“I…” Arthur swallowed. “I don’t know what he is calling himself now. But you will know him when you see him. It’s the eyes.”

“You are very strange, Captain Guthrie, but I will tell you if I see him.” Max nodded.

Arthur raised his mug. “Thank you.”

If Elyan thought anything Arthur said was weird. He didn’t mention it.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

John Silver liked watching Captain James Flint sleep. During the day he always carried the weight of his life in his eyes. The Quartermaster shivered and closed one of the windows. It was a cold night and it had been days since Flint last slept. He was the only one allowed in the Captain’s quarters at that time. He reached down and smoothed the lines of Flint’s forehead and wondered what he’d been like as a young man. John had only hearsay to go by. In his prime, Captain Flint was a formidable presence, ripped with rugged power throughout his whole body and John knew exactly what that power was capable of. He missed it. James had taken to treating him gently and it quite frankly was driving him crazy. Gentle was fine, but he’d lost his legs six months ago. The time for being gentle was over. He wanted James to throw him against a wall like that first time. He wanted to be devoured and quite frankly he was getting frustrated with Flint treating him like he was made of glass. He wasn’t. He’d certainly proven that over the course of the last half-year. He’d held his own and the crew loved him for it. The one man who didn’t treat him like an equal was the man who should.

He had many an argument with Billy over it lately. Billy could never understand his desire for James in spite of the atrocities that James could commit if unchecked. There was something else behind James’ eyes, something utterly foreign, a thing that John wanted to unravel and get to the heart of. There was never any talk of love or emotions between them. There was want, and there was need, and that as far as John Silver knew, was that. After Charles Town, James changed. He became even more ruthless than usual and drank a lot. Some days, John wondered if he was the only thing keeping the Captain sane.

This latest string of hunts was making the men restless. They didn’t like it when they didn’t know what Flint was hunting. Strange thing was, John didn’t know either. It was like he didn’t care the size of a prize anymore as long as it was English, Flint would be after it. It was unhealthy, this single minded pursuit of nothing. They needed to go home. Back to Nassau.

He was quite sure why John did not want to spend too much time in Nassau actually living there. That had been his exile and Miranda was dead. Silver was not even sure James actually loved Miranda. He was devoted to her, but love her? John doubted it.

It had taken a good deal of cajoling to get James to agree to even head in that direction. Flint cracked open an eye. “What time is it?”

“You’ve been sleeping for about four hours. It’s the middle of the night.”

“How many knots are we going?”

“Wind is good, we’ve been steady at 5. We’ll make it home tomorrow evening.” John passed flint a drink and he swallowed it.

“How’s the new doctor doing?”

“Surprisingly well at adapting.” Silver shrugged, he cast flint a slightly baleful look.

“What?” Flint narrowed his eyes. “Oh for fuck sakes. He’s just a kid.”

Silver smirked. “I don’t trust him. He stared at Billy like he’d seen a ghost.”

“Well Billy –is- intimidating.” Flint smirked and gestured for more rum. “John?”

“What?”

“Do I HAVE to ask?” Flint smirked again and John eyed him, dropped his gaze and noticed that the Captain had woken with an urgent need for something that only a Quartermaster with certain skills could master.

John snorted. “With that attitude, I should just leave you like that.”

James smiled knowingly He knew very well that would never happen. He reached for John’s shirt and gave it a little tug. As always these days he was careful. Unfortunately it appeared that was the wrong thing to do and John scowled.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” James scowled right back and looked more than a little fed up.

“You know what, _Captain_?” John pulled away and limped towards the door. “Not tonight.”

“ _John_ …What the hell is your problem?”

When Flint used his first name, John sighed and closed his eyes. He stopped by the table and glanced over his shoulder.

“I’m not made of glass, _James_.” John kept going.

“Get back here!” James sat up and balled his fists on the bed.

“Fuck you.” John wrenched open the door and slammed his way out. “I’m going to sleep below.” Likely getting the attention of some of the watch who were up. He loped his way through the ship angrily and rested for a moment at the rails. He clenched the side of them. He was young, he had the rest of his life to live and he was already bitter. He would do everything Flint asked him to but fuck him if he thought that was the case when it came to their relationship.

***

Merlin had not been able to sleep that night so he’d gone up deck to smoke his pipe. He had found a great spot on deck to lounge back and stare up at the stars. Wherever he was in Avalon, Merlin hoped Arthur could see the same stars. He inhaled the smoke and settled his arm behind his head. His lips puckered and he spoke a few words. He didn’t normally use magic but he was feeling odd today. Down below he knew Percival’s reincarnation was sleeping. One Billy Bones, ship’s Boson. Through the circle he first blew, he sent a smoky dragon. A smile lit upon his lips as he wondered where Aithusa was. He hadn’t seen her in at least two hundred years. He’d helped her heal and adjust for a while and they’d developed a tentative relationship. Aithusa had trouble trusting him at first but eventually they grew to deal with each other. She was hiding in the Alps, last he knew.

On a whim he blew another smoke ring. This time he conjured Arthur’s face in his mind. The feeling, even after all these years was still raw. He put him on a horse to canter after the dragon. Arthur looked back once and smiled at him. Merlin reached out but the smoke could not last. Someone else might see. He sighed and twisted Arthur’s ring. When Gwen died, he collected all the mementoes he could of Arthur. His crown, his rings, his mother’s seal. Excalibur was still in the Lake and hidden from anyone who might happen upon it. Freya protected it. There was no need for magical swords now, all the beasts were driven far underground and rarely came into the light of day. Merlin kept them in his travelling chest along with one of Arthur’s cloaks that he’d spelled to keep from fraying. Sometimes he would pick it up and wrap himself in it at night. It was somewhat pathetic, he knew, but this was his life.

“Nice night.”

Merlin startled when a shadow fell across him. He looked up to see Billy Bones standing over him conspicuously. The man didn’t even try to be sneaky but Merlin had been occupied. If he’d seen anything there was no evidence on his face. Merlin sat up and took another puff. “Didn’t think the boys would appreciate me smoking down there.”

“Huh.” Billy took a seat beside him without asking. “Wouldn’t have pegged you for a smoker.”

Merlin shrugged. “Keeps me calm.” He canted his head to study the Bosun. “Why?”

“For one thing, your teeth are perfect.” Billy chuckled. “Dead giveaway that you have no vices.”

“I’d say the same goes for you.”

“Pfft. I have vices, just none that do damage to my mouth.”

“Not a bad way to live.” Merlin grinned.

“I feel like we’ve met before.” Billy spread his hands. “I can’t explain it, but I know your face. I was having trouble sleeping since I couldn’t remember where we’d met before so I came up here for a walk and … well…” He indicated Merlin. “Are you sure we haven’t met?”

“We haven’t.” Merlin smiled guilelessly. He’d perfected that smile. He had something of Percival’s too, a keepsake Merlin had made him a leather band for his wrist. After all, they had shared a bed for years. It hadn’t been love but it had kept him from going insane with grief after Arthur’s death. He also had Gwaine’s necklace. He just … felt better with them. They were his friends.

 _If not, then why in the hell can’t I get your face out of my head?_ Billy wondered. He’d never seen a man who could be considered pretty before, but Emrys was. He had the most beautiful, intense eyes. If Billy wasn’t careful he could stare forever. It felt as if they held the secrets of the stars within.

“Well.” Billy shrugged. “Welcome to the Walrus. It’s just one of the ships in the fleet. You’ll see when you get to Nassau. Captain Flint has organized defense for the island. We have a lot of ships. The agenda now is to steal ships we can use, canons and any men who want to join against England.”

“Interesting.” Merlin wondered if Billy liked men in this life as much as Percival had. It was probably not a good idea to rehash a previous relationship. This man would die too. Merlin frowned a moment at the idea. It always hurt when he knew he’d be around long after any of the people he met died.

“Where are you from, Leo?”

“A small village, you wouldn’t know it, place called Ealdor. It’s about to die out just like most villages these days.” Merlin frowned. That much was true. Ealdor was now about two houses and a field. His mother’s house was long gone.

“Ealdor.” Billy frowned. “I’ve heard that name before, huh. Weird. Don’t know where. My parents are activists. Maybe they mentioned it. Hey, Leo…” he cut off midsentence as they both heard Silver come on deck and if looks could kill Billy was sure the Captain would be dead already. “Fuck. I’d better make sure he’s okay. Nice talkin’ you did a good job today. Glad to have you aboard.” Billy rose and pressed a hand on his shoulder.

Merlin flinched faintly. He didn’t much like to be touched suddenly. “Don’t.” he shook his head. “But thank you. What’s his problem?” He glanced over at Silver.

“He and the Captain well how shall I put this….” Billy looked Merlin up and down. “Have relationship issues from time to time. If you could call it a relationship. Mostly I call it fucked up. If you’re not okay with that, don’t say so. Flint will not hesitate to throw anyone overboard who so much as looks at him funny over his relationship with Silver. Fair warning. It’s the greatest not discussed not secret in Nassau. If you’ve got a problem, don’t say a fucking word. Trust me on this one.”

Merlin’s mouth hung open. “You’re joking.”

“Fraid not. Besides, who wants to get on Flint’s bad side? Nobody.” Billy chuckled. “You’ll get used to it. I’d go get some sleep, still eight bells before first light.” He turned and headed over to the port side of the ship.

***

Silver glanced up and saw the new doctor heading below and Billy coming towards him. “Getting cozy with the Pretty Doctor?” He asked snidely.

Billy rolled his eyes. “What’s got you in a mood? What did he do this time?” They both leaned against the rail.

Silver snorted. “He’s just his usual irritating self. Sometimes I just want to punch him in the face and tell him to fuck off and let me go. I’m tired of this. Miranda’s been dead for six months, Billy.”

“He won’t.” Billy looked sideways at Silver. “You’d just be courting shit, John. With the mood he’s been in the past six months, it’s a fucking miracle we’re alive. The crews’ counting on you to keep him from unravelling.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Silver shrugged. “And he treats ME like I’m the broken one.”

“You’re the only man I know who can get out of any situation with his mouth, John. Talk to him.” Billy suggested.

“Not tonight. I’m sleeping below tonight.”

They weren’t exactly friends, Billy Bones and John Silver, but they shared a sort of mutual interest. They wouldn’t truly ever be friends. Billy knew that John could talk the crew into anything for Flint and that scared him. It would be a long while before he trusted the man again. John Silver was as crafty as they came. He was charming and persuasive, between him and Flint the crew didn’t have a chance.

Billy watched Silver limp his way down below and decided to take his scheduled watch early.

***

Arthur woke with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead. “Sir?” Elyan shook his shoulder.

“Yeah?” Arthur mumbled and rubbed his face, he was always disoriented when he had nightmares. He knew he had been screaming. “I’m awake.. .stop.” He sat up groggily. “What time is it?”

“Four hours before dawn, Sir.” Elyan. “You screaming his name. I’m sure others in the Inn probably heard.”

“That hasn’t happened in a long time.” Arthur grumbled. Elyan gave him some water with his medication powder so he could sleep. Merlin. That was the name he would have been screaming. Likely they would be dealing with disgruntled Inn owners in the morning.

“What did you see, Sir?” Elyan was the only one who knew about the visions and about the man he was trying to find, but not about the past. If he thought his master was crazy, he didn’t say.

“Fire.” Arthur shuddered. It was a recurring dream. “Nassau was burning. I couldn’t tell when or why. There was a lot of smoke and I saw Merlin in the smoke. He was looking at me. He was… I could almost reached out and touched him.”

“Assuredly then, sir, that means he is coming here.” Elyan’s way of speaking was slightly broken English from time to time. It wasn’t his mother tongue. “There is no smoke now. Will you sleep more?”

“Yes.” Arthur drank the mixture. He lay back on the pillow and sighed. It had been so real, that dream. There had been a faraway look in Merlin’s eyes he could not fathom. He just. He just knew it. Merlin was close. Merlin was coming.

***

Charles Vane stood with his arms folded. “Are you certain he said Guthrie?” He eyed Max with a scowl. “Handsome you say?”

“Yes, quite like his cousin. Blue eyes, blonde hair, built like ….” Max searched for a proper description. “I have never seen a man like him. Not in Nassau.”

Charles snorted, “I get it. Handsome, blonde, blue eyes.” He twirled his knife around in the table. Anything that reminded him of Eleanor pissed him off lately. Just knowing there was another Guthrie in town made him want to stalk up to his room and gut him in his sleep.

“I do not believe he wishes trouble. He only came to remove his cousin.” Max explained.

“And you believe him?” Charles scoffed.

“He has an honest face.” Max was thoughtful, “And I know the difference. He is not like her and her father. One more thing, Captain Vane. He is the captain of The Pendragon. It is close, but not harbored here.”

“What!” Charles’s chair feet hit the ground and he rose quickly. Another man-of-war. A formidable man-of-war at that. The Pendragon was well known for its ability to evade and defeat pirates.

“Tomorrow. My guests are sleeping.” Max fixed her gaze on Charles.

Charles stared at her, scowled and she stared back. For a long while their eyes locked in a battle of wills. That was when they heard the scream from Arthur’s room above. Charles readied his sword and started forward. He was immediately confronted by a man with hair too smooth to be real. Charles scoffed at him. “Out of the way if you know what’s good for you.”

“Don’t think so friend.” Zeke said. “You’ll be leaving my Captain alone until he’s ready to speak with you. If you know what’s good for you.” Zeke was an excellent fighter, and even better when slightly drunk. Being drunk was, actually, his natural state.

Charles gave a snarl of rage at the insolence. Obviously the man had no idea who he was. “Step aside.”

“No.” Zeke said cheerfully, still holding his mug of ale. “But out of respect for the ladies, perhaps we should take this outside.”

The Common room of the Inn was sparsely populated at the moment but the whores worked nights and there were several men about. Max sighed. “Gentlemen. Perhaps if I offered a lady we could settle this in a civilized…”

Charles snaked out his fist towards Zeke’s gut. Zeke side-stepped and handed his ale to Max.

“My apologies, Ma’m” Zeke turned and ducked another punch. “Woah.” His method of being great at evading seemed to be just making Charles madder. Things continued on with Charles throwing punches and kicking and Zeke making use of anything he could really to get out of the way.

Once they started to really get into it, it was clear they were a close match. Zeke gave his own and kept Charles busy. He talked a good fight too and goaded Charles into moves he would normally not have made. Eventually, Max called her guards and some of Charles’ crew members to pull them apart. “Enough!” She told the pair of them. “It’s the middle of the night!”

“We’re not done!” Charles pointed at Zeke and spit blood from his mouth onto the floor. “Tell your Captain he’d better come to the Fort to settle this.” With that, he turned on his heal and marched out.

As for Zeke he was in a similar state but not gauche enough to spit on the floor. He nodded absently as he groaned at a bruised shoulder. “Arthur’s going to be pissed, isn’t he?” He looked at Lance who had just arrived on the scene and stared at him, appalled.

“We’ve been here less than a day!” Lance lifted his hands in exasperation.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) Comments away.:) I just absolutely had to write this fic. and people... watch Black Sails!  
> also, I drew the artwork.

John was ignoring him again. There was nothing more annoying than a one legged man having the audacity to ignore you. Especially when said man was your lover and currently behaving like he should be wearing a skirt. When asked for opinions, John would give him one word answers, two if he was lucky and then there were the glares. Said glares always happened whenever Flint was busy with someone else. When he was free and sought out John all he got for his trouble was a cold grimace. The situation lasted far too long and the crew began to notice.

“Are you going to do something about this?” Billy finally snapped at him one afternoon while they were going over a map. “Or are you just going to wait for him? Because if you’re waiting for him, you’re waiting forever, Captain. Ever since he lost his leg he’s clung to his pride like a dog with a bone.”

“Thank you for your unsolicited advice.” Flint gave him a withering stare. “Now fuck off. It’s none of your business.”

Billy tried hard not to roll his eyes. Flint was difficult enough to deal with on a good day but when he was frustrated it was nearly impossible. “Fine, whatever. Now let’s talk about the additional guns we need to replace.”

***

Merlin knew they were getting closer to Nassau. The crew was restless and wanted to go ashore. They had earnings to spend. For Merlin the idea of being closer to Nassau meant something else. It called to him, that tiny island in the Atlantic. Something was there and now that he saw Percival’s reincarnation he was wondering what it could mean. It couldn’t be Arthur, Arthur would have reincarnated in England. He would have felt it. He would know if Arthur was back, wouldn’t he?

He sketched in his book while on deck that day, earning curious glances from sailors. The subject he was sketching was Billy Bones. He had other sketches in his trunk and still more in his secret cellar in England. He couldn’t take everything with him, of course. He’d purchased land there and had a castle of his own. It was managed by caretakers. All the years of his life he had gold put away but he didn’t want to attract attention. So the castle was nothing splendid, just an abandoned crumbling place near where Ealdor used to be. He’d kept it because… nostalgia, he supposed. He wanted something for Arthur if the man ever returned.

Out of experience, he always asked before he started sketching so Billy was aware that he was doing so. He’d told a few other members of the crew so they wouldn’t pull knives on him. One never knew how a man was going to react at being sketched by another man, after all. Merlin had learned the hard way.

“You’re quite good.” A shadow fell over his work. He glanced up to see the shape of John Silver.

Hundreds of years of practice…. Merlin wanted to smirk but didn’t.

“Be careful with Billy.” Silver suggested as he sat leaned against the railing.

Merlin eyed John Silver with a smirk. “I can take care of myself, thanks.”

“You don’t seem the pirate type.” Silver eyed him shrewdly. “The hell are you doing here, Dr Emrys?” He rested one hand on the hilt of his dagger as he studied Merlin.

“Drawing.” Merlin couldn’t help the smirk that played about his lips. “I’m sure that’s not what you expected to hear but my reasons are my own.” His words turned slightly hard and the friendly atmosphere left his face. “I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.”

“Oh yeah?” John snorted. “Prove it. You look like you couldn’t hurt a fly.”

Merlin sighed. He hated this part. “Fine.” He put away his drawing stuff in his messenger bag, the one that still bore the pendragon crest. He gave John a small piece of wood about the size of a man’s thumb and without being quick about it he unsheathed a knife from his belt. He carried several knives on his person but most were hidden. “Go back about 15 paces and toss it in the air away from you when I whistle.”

John gave him an incredulous look. A few members of the crew had started to take notice of their altercation including the captain. “This should be interesting.” John smirked at one of the crew. Billy craned his neck to see what was going on and moved to get a better view.

Merlin couldn’t blame people, he was always something of a contradiction. In his long life he’d learned to do many things and perfected a myriad odd skills. He once joined a travelling circus for a time where he’d learned to juggle without using magic. In the past he’d been uncoordinated but now, now he was sharp, now he had the experience many, many lifetimes and a host of personalities. He’d seen more war and death than all the men aboard the ship combined. “Now.” He told Silver.

Silver flicked his wrist and flung the piece of wood in the air. It flipped a few times on its but Merlin… not only did Merlin’s knife strike the wood but before it fell to the ground he’d pulled out another and caught it on the way down. The crew gave a cheer. Billy grinned, always pleased when Silver got put in his place. Clearly Leo Emrys wasn’t someone to sneer at.

“It’s always the quiet ones.” Someone snickered and clapped Merlin on the back.

John picked up the knives and wood and limped back to Merlin. “Not bad.” He told the young doctor. “Where did a kid like you learn how to do that?”

Always the hardest question. Merlin shrugged. “Gypsies came around the village I lived at a lot. I had a friend.” It was sort of true, he had been taught by a gypsy. A rather swarthy fellow with rakish good looks and dirty blonde hair. Merlin had spent time with him in Romania back in the thirteen hundreds. He grinned, tipped his hat and sequestered his daggers back on his person. “I’ve travelled quite a bit.”

Silver stalked off after that, the incident with Leo Emrys hadn’t put him in any better of a mood and he went in completely the opposite direction of Flint.

Flint stayed where he was, it wasn’t a huge ship and he would eventually corner John.

Billy wandered up to Merlin and chuckled. “I’ve never seen John look so annoyed that he was wrong about someone. Good show there.” His eyes twinkled at the young man and Merlin’s heart felt heavy in his chest.

There were times, he remembered, that he wished he could have loved Percival but his heart had always belonged to Arthur. And Percival had loved Gwaine. His gaze slipped to the man’s huge biceps and he remembered clutching them and crying out. He looked back up and for a moment was caught by something in Billy’s eyes. It reminded him so much of Percy’s that his head swam a little.

“Are you alright?” Billy asked, touching his shoulder. His hand might have lingered there longer than it needed to. Their eyes met and it was odd, Billy decided. He liked the look of Leo’s eyes. It reminded him… of something. He wanted to learn more about him. The man was and riddle and Billy found that he wanted to decipher him. If he was perfectly honest with himself he wanted to do more than decipher him. He hadn’t felt this way about a man in a long time. He’d been disillusioned with Flint and besides, Flint belonged to Silver. He wasn’t getting in the way of that. This man, however, was looking at him as if he knew him, knew what was in his soul. It was unnerving but also…exciting. Billy felt drawn to him. Moth to a flame.

Merlin looked down at the large calloused hand and back up at Billy. It had been a long time since someone’s touch hadn’t bothered him. He tore his eyes away from Billy’s and grunted. “I’ll be down in my cabin.” The doctor, as it happened, got his own cabin next to the infirmary. It was small and cramped but it was private.

Merlin ducked away and practically ran down below. Once he got there he opened the portal and started to breathe again. Too many memories. Sometimes it just hurt too much. He got down on his knees and pulled the trunk out from under the bed. He unlocked the spell on it and rummaged until he found Percival’s wristband. He brought it to his lips and inhaled. The scents of the past as clear now as they were then. His magic had preserved everything.

He remembered holding Percival as he died of old age. He’d thanked him for their life together and for not abandoning Camelot and Merlin had promised him he’d see Gwaine in Avalon. Merlin had grown old too during that time because it was the only way he could stop people from realizing he didn’t actually age. He was magic. He lived while the world turned. Arthur’s ring, he always wore. This time it wasn’t alone because he cradled Gwaine’s necklace and Percy’s wristband in the same hand. He wrapped the wristband on and slid the necklace around his neck, tucking it into his shirt. He sealed the trunk back up and sat by the small desk. From the trunk he’d also pulled a bottle of bourbon.

Days like today made him remember and he hated it. It was the middle of the day and he poured a drink, then another. He was a pirate now, pirates drank and fuck the world he deserved a drink.

About twenty minutes later someone knocked on his door. Merlin opened it blearily. He had removed his coat and currently wore only his white cotton shirt and trousers. He had spent the past hour running his hands through his hair so it was slightly mussy and his lips were parted slightly, thick and full from an hour of liquor. “What?” He demanded of the boson who barely fit in the doorway.

Billy was rooted to the spot and struck speechless. He could not be blamed. He really couldn’t. He really couldn’t be blamed if he suddenly lost all coherent thought and forgot exactly why he was there. Leo Emrys was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn’t be blamed for crossing the threshold and closing the door behind him and he most certainly couldn’t be blamed for what happened next.

Billy reached out and Merlin didn’t shrink back. Instead, Merlin just stared at him without surprise. He lowered his hand and stepped forward again. This time he lifted his hand and took the fabric of Merlin’s shirt and bunched it into his fist. He searched the eyes of the man he knew as Leo. There was no decision to make, the invitation was clear in the other man’s eyes.

And so, Billy kissed Merlin. A flood of something… washed over him. He hadn’t felt desire like this in a long time. It was oddly familiar and so goddamn intoxicating. They kissed like fuck the world and whatever pain they had both gone through in this life could go screw itself. Billy’s fingers raked down Merlin’s shirt to lift him up slightly. He practically devoured Merlin’s mouth all in some kind of rush to possess it. He wanted Merlin badly, wanted to be inside him, and he wanted to fuck him within an inch of his life. It wasn’t pure, it wasn’t reasonable, it was utterly intense lust and Billy couldn’t get enough of that mouth.

It had been a while since Merlin had been with his last lover. In the back of his mind his conscious screamed at him. This would end like all the others… do you really want to watch Percival die in your arms a second time? What if something else is waiting for you in the new world? No, he didn’t know why he was drawn there and Arthur was in England. In Avalon. Why shouldn’t he take pleasure when he could? Why shouldn’t he be loved by the man who helped him cope all those years ago? He wasn’t cheating on Arthur, they had never been together. His fingers tugged at the belt that held Billy’s trousers on, just as he did the same with Merlin. Anyone could walk in, catch them. But that was the beauty of Pirate Ships. Nobody cared who you slept with.

Billy’s trousers pooled around his ankles and Merlin grinned when he saw what he was looking for. There was no blushing knight but an intense Pirate, aroused, hard and aching. Percival’s cock had been just as big as the rest of his body and Merlin had reveled in it. It took the pain away then and it would do the same now. Merlin cupped it with his long fingers and rubbed. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?”

“Ya think?” Billy smirked. “Observant of you.” His own hands were helping Merlin out of his pants quite expertly. Billy was no blushing virgin to this kind of thing.

One less thing for Merlin to worry about.

Billy hauled him up against the door. “No screaming.” He told Merlin with a wicked grin. “But you can moan all you want.”

“Fuck…” Merlin gasped as Billy whetted his fingers on his lips.

“Don’t have anything…”

“Don’t care.” Merlin scrabbled his fingers on Billy’s chest. “Do it.”

Merlin squirmed slightly as long, thick fingers penetrated him. “Ahh…god.” He clutched at the tower of a man and pulled his face down so he could stick his tongue down his throat. It muffled the sounds. It wasn’t long before Billy was satisfied he was stretched enough to add a second finger. Merlin groaned and shivered. He lost all coherent thought soon after. Billy plunged inside him once he was properly ready and proceeded to impale him on said impressive cock.

Merlin closed his eyes and held on for dear life. It was hard, slick and fast and Billy knew what he was doing. He knew what a prostrate was and he teased Merlin’s for all he was worth. He would have screamed but Billy was keeping his mouth busy. God. He came like a sixteen year old after his first time and Billy soon spilled inside him and they gripped each other tightly as they road out the aftermath.

“Fuck me.” Billy gasped. “That was…” He gripped a lock of Merlin’s hair and twisted it around his fingers. “Jesus.” He slipped out of the other man’s hole and they both collapsed on the bed and panted.

“Drink?” Merlin eyed the bottle on his desk.

Billy nodded and managed to pull himself up off the bed. He cleaned himself with a cloth, tossed one at Merlin and pulled up his trousers. He poured both of them a glass while Merlin recovered enough to do the same. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Merlin nodded with a small smile. “You knew what to do.”

“Been around.” Billy chuckled. He drank down his glass. “I don’t want this to be a onetime thing. I like you.”

“You barely know me.” Merlin snorted.

“I like your ass.”

“Well my ass doesn’t mind you that much, so that’s something.” Merlin said tersely and sat down gingerly. He was going to have trouble sitting for a while.  
  
Billy laughed and Merlin did too. This was how it always had been between them. Shared moments and companionship. They got along, they fit well together.

They clinked their glasses together and eventually Billy realized he’d stayed there a little longer than he should have and remembered what he’d needed. There were no fervent kisses goodbye. They weren’t like that. There was just a smile and a wink. Billy would seek him out again.

Merlin sighed when Billy finally left. It was nice, he supposed, to have something of the past again even if it didn’t mean anything.

***

When Arthur woke again he had a splitting headache which basically meant the day was going to go poorly. He rubbed his head with a sigh. A tub of water had been brought for him to wash up and he did as much. Something nagged in the back of his mind and he just… ugh. He didn’t like it. There was a weird taste in his mouth and he kept wanting to clench and unclench his fingers.

It was places that he couldn’t reach that itched or tingled and he couldn’t shake the feeling right away when he woke up. He didn’t like it.

Elyan brought in his breakfast and set out his clothes. “Alright, Sir?” He said in his usual toneless way.

“I’ll be fine.” Arthur dried off and got into his clothes. He was just sitting down to eat when there was a knock at his door and Lance entered with a hungover Zeke in tow. “What happened?” Arthur eyed the bruises on Zeke’s face.

“There was a pirate captain who wanted to meet you.” Lance said stoically. “Zeke got in his way. Captain Charles Vane.”

Arthur rubbed his face. “Oh for fucks sake. Charles VANE?” He most certainly knew who that was, one of the most notorious pirates of Nassau and constantly at odds with the other one, Captain Flint. “Hell, what was the result, did you at least win?”

“Not exactly.” Zeke mumbled. “He says you have to come to the fort and ‘settle’ with him on account of our altercation.”

Arthur scowled. He had lost his appetite. “Fine.” He rose. He could handle Pirate Captains. He was Captain of The Pendragon. He’d dealt with some of the worst. “I suspect he’ll want a payoff. Get the money.”

Arthur stalked downstairs. He passed by the looks and the madam/innkeeper or whatever she was exactly and walked out into the street. The sun was already shining over Nassau and the heat was making him regret wearing his heavy jacket. It was the more intimidating one though. With Elyan, Zeke and Lance flanking him, Arthur strode through the port.

It was busy and crowded in spite of the lack of organization and full of a plethora of smells that didn’t agree with his stomach. He hoped that they wouldn’t have to stay here long, that Merlin would show up and he could take him away from it. The thought of Merlin made his heart beat a little faster and he shoved the feelings aside. He was going to be dealing with a hardened criminal. He needed his wits about him.

They were admitted to the fort without fanfare. His first glimpse of Charles Vane made him swallow. The man was half naked, ripped like a pagan god and his presence simply filled the area. He wore tight black pants and dried his hair with a towel as he turned to inspect Captain Guthrie. When their eyes connected Arthur felt the challenge like a physical blow. Charles just looked him over head to toe and Arthur felt vaguely uncomfortable under that gaze. It was as if he was being undressed and the man was caressing him with his eyes. His skin crawled, mostly. Kind of. Also, it was maddening. That kind of a gaze was calculated to turn on the recipient and Arthur was meant for someone else.

“Eleanor’s cousin.” Charles purred. “Is this true?” He gestured towards a wooden table and they both sat opposite each other.

“Yes. I do offer my apologies for what occurred yesterday. My man was overzealous.” Arthur said stiffly, he tossed down a bag of coins. “I believe this will cover any inconveniences.”

Charles picked up the bag and weighted it in his fist. “Why have you come here? Captain Guthrie. The Guthrie Company no longer control Nassau and Eleanor is not here.”

“I shall be leaving soon.” Arthur responded tightly. He refused to be baited by the man’s gaze. Lance, Elyan and Zeke were on their guard but did not get involved.

“I’m afraid your gold isn’t enough.” Charles said with a smirk. “I require something a little more substantial from a Guthrie to satisfy my honor.” He put the money back on the table.

He had every intention of taking Arthur’s ship, but after seeing the man, Charles was captivated. Golden and proud, just like Eleanor. He’d enjoy taking him down a peg or two and he’d put money down that Arthur Guthrie wasn’t interested in women given the way he’d reacted to Charles’ bare chest. This would be a slow play, he decided. He didn’t have anything better to do as he was waiting for Flint to get his ass back to the port.

“I’ve nothing to do with their business.” Arthur shrugged at Charles. “What is it you want?”

“Come back here tonight.” Charles told Arthur with a smirk. “Have dinner with me. We’ll talk this out.” He slid his gaze up and down Arthur. “What do you say? If you say no, I’m afraid I will have to insist on taking your man there.” He jerked a finger at Zeke. “And continuing our fight.”

Zeke was a man who was ready for combat at the drop of his hat, Arthur knew in spite of his drunken state that was just the way he went through life. Whether or not Zeke would win against Charles Vane he was less certain. The very last thing he wanted was to make an enemy of someone like Vane. “Very well.” Arthur rose from the table and collected the coins. “We’ll talk it out.”

Lance clearly didn’t like the idea of that but he wisely held his tongue.

Charles smirked again. “I look forward to our … debate.” He let his gaze slide up and down Arthur Guthrie again. By the gods but he wanted to see what was under that jacket. He shone like the sun and looked unattainable and so fucking pretty. Charles wanted him and he was bored. Arthur would serve as interesting entertainment at least.

Arthur tried not to shiver as he gave a curtesy nod and turned just as stiffly as he had moved before.

“Oh, and Captain Guthrie.” Charles called after him.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder.

“You may wish to wear something less.” Charles suggested as he waved his hand up and down. “Difficult.”

What a cheeky bastard! Arthur clenched his fist and glared back at the man haughtily. With that, they were gone and Lance had to break his silence.

“Jesus, Arthur. You can’t be alone with that man!” Lance whirled him around. “He’ll kill you.”

“I don’t think he wants to kill him, not yet, anyway.” Zeke mumbled blearily. “I’m pretty sure he wants to fuck him, though.”

Arthur and Lance glared at Zeke.

It was going to be a long day.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments away. It would really make my day to know that people are reading.:)

Arthur glared at Zeke as they left the fort. He wasn’t naïve, he knew men like Vane and he also knew how much men like Vane were always interested in him and he had fought them off before. It was part of the reason that Elyan acted as a personal bodyguard. He could take care of himself but he was often distracted and not thinking about it. He couldn’t deny that Vane was attractive and he wasn’t the first person that Arthur had a physical reaction to in this life.

“I agree with Zeke," said Lance with a shrug. “He looked like he was stripping you with his eyes.”

“We just need to hold him off for a few days!” Arthur sighed and rubbed his temple. “I believe I can distract him that long. I’ll just look like I’m playing along.”

“Does your head hurt again?” Lance gave him a worried look.

Arthur grunted affirmative. They all knew about the visions but they did not remember Merlin. Each one of them had been drawn to find Arthur but they hadn’t known why until Arthur had told them very briefly about the reality of past lives. He said that he was certain that when they found Merlin they would understand. Over the years with Gwaine (now Zeke), Lance and Elyan he missed the other two Knights he held dear. Percival and Leon. As for Mordred, Arthur kept one eye out for that one. His sister hadn’t resurfaced either, at least not anywhere near him. He thanked god for small mercies. He had never gotten over her betrayal and likely never would. Merlin was a different story, his was easy to forgive. Arthur understood. Gwen, he’d felt sure he would see her when he found Elyan but no sign of her. It was probably a good thing too, she wasn’t who he wanted.

“I don’t like it, Arthur. What if he tries to ransom you?” Zeke muttered.

“He won’t try and ransom me.” Arthur lifted his head. “I’m the captain of a Man of War. No one’s that stupid.” He knew how gorgeous women and men found him. Back in Camelot there wasn’t a person who could resist him when he turned on the charm. Except for Merlin. Arthur ran a hand through his hair. Vane had a point about less complicated clothing. It was really hot in Nassau. It just wasn’t civilized, though.

Zeke hoped Arthur was right, after just one day here he knew that these people were desperate people. They were ready and willing to do just about anything, after all, they had a lot to lose and there was no system of government. He’d been hearing rumors about a huge haul of gold but so far nothing concrete. If the pirates here really had access to that much money they could get out of hand really quickly. He had a feeling England wouldn’t sit still for long and they did not want to get caught in the crossfire.

The tavern was lively as lunch was being served but they did manage to find a table and to gain the attention of the proprietress.

“Hungry?” Max looked the four of them up and down as they entered the tavern with her usual predatory gaze. She had her sites fixed on Zeke as being the easy target and as usual he was susceptible to a pretty face. “We have some good food here today. Sit, relax. Enjoy our services.” She moved with an equal combination of grace and calculation and draped an arm across Lance’s shoulders with her eyes fixed on Zeke as she spoke to Arthur.

Arthur had to chuckle. The ladies never left them alone when they were in a port. “Food would be nice, thanks.” He gave her a charming smile and she gave him a sultry look. “And perhaps some information. What can you tell me about Charles Vane? I have a meeting with him later and would like to know what to expect.”

***

Merlin’s body ached a little the next day but in a good way. He worked on one of the men who had been injured in the last battle and tried not to think of what had occurred in his cabin. No matter how hard it had been returning to Camelot there was always one thing guaranteed to make him forget the heartache. That one thing was Percival’s extremely thick and gorgeous cock. It was how he’d managed to survive without going insane with grief. He grimly stitched up a wound and reassured the man he was working on. That was when he got a summons from the Captain. Flint, it appeared, wanted to talk to him. He didn’t truly relish the idea of being alone with that man but he could hardly ignore it. He wiped the blood off his hands and mopped the sweat from his forehead. “You’ll be fine, just keep it clean.” He told the man he’d been working on and followed the officer out.

He’d been down below for so many hours he blinked at the bright sun and it took him a minute to adjust. Over to the side he saw Billy working on the rigging… shirtless of course. Merlin paused a moment to both admire the view and marvel at how many others aboard the ship were also doing exactly that. It was hard not to admire Billy’s physique. Merlin smiled, it was strange how nice it was to have someone back.

Billy twisted the knots on the rigging and glanced down to see Merlin on deck. His stomach hurt slightly and he forced a cheerful wave. He didn’t at all regret what had happened down below and most certainly would be doing it again. Deep in his gut he was certain Leo wasn’t the doctor’s name but he wasn’t sure exactly why. Once in a long while he would have a kind of daydream or memory or whatever it was of a time far in the past. A time when he wore chainmail and helped people. A time when he wasn’t a murderer. He had been a hero. That’s all he’d ever wanted to be when he was younger but circumstances changed all that. In this life he was no hero. He was the best man he could be given his situation but he wasn’t a gallant knight. He was a Pirate, a man his parents would be ashamed of if they ever saw him again. He didn’t generally remember those dreams as he was a practical man and focused on reality but one thing he did remember. He’d seen Dr Leo Emrys face long before he met him.

He tracked Merlin’s progress across the ship towards Captain Flint and wondered if he shouldn’t be down there to make sure Flint didn’t do anything to him. Flint was unpredictable at best these days and there was no telling what he would want Merlin for. Billy sighed returned to focusing on his task with as much fierce determination as he could muster. He’d have to put the doctor out of his mind for a bit. Later though, later he was going to taste more of him and when they got to Nassau he would get them a proper room.

***

Merlin tore his eyes away from the rigging and trudged across the deck to the Captain’s cabin. He rapped on it and was bidden entry.

Flint was reading something in Spanish. Merlin knew exactly what it was but he didn’t let on that he did. After his many travels he was indeed fluent in several languages but that was more difficult to explain when he had a young face. “Doctor Emrys.” He nodded and put the book down. “Sit.”

Merlin took a seat and nodded when Flint poured some rum into a tumbler and handed it to him.

“You’ve been aboard ship a few days now and are proving useful.” Flint looked him over. His mannerism was taut and not remotely friendly. At first glance he might seem cold and indifferent but Merlin had seen such looks in the past. This was a man who felt too much, who lost too much. “The men are wondering if you are going to remain. We lost our last doctor and you’re competent under pressure. There will be a share in the take for you.”

“I wouldn’t have boarded your ship if I it was my intention not to join up.” Merlin took a sip of the drink and handled it as if he drank rum on a daily basis. Liquor got him through the hard days so he was no stranger to it.

“You’re a learned man, a young doctor. Why choose the life of a Pirate when the whole world is at your feet.” Flint asked shrewdly.

“The world and I don’t see eye to eye that often.” Merlin stated. He’d never been a pirate in the past and in spite of promising Arthur that he would never change that ship sailed five hundred years ago.

“That makes two of us.” Flint smirked, he liked the way the young man held himself. Unafraid. “What we’re facing, there’s going to be casualties. A lot of them.”

“I’ve seen people die bloody.” Merlin responded, always careful to leave details out or he got his centuries confused. “I do not fear death.” Because I cannot die. He knew, he’d tried. His magic always saved him even when he was unconscious.

“Are you a religious sort?” Flint watched him carefully after speaking that question.

Merlin almost bit back a laugh. “Not even slightly.”

“Good because you may see things religious folk have issue with.” Flint shrugged and seemed satisfied with his answer. “The men on this ship are hard, Doctor Emrys, they’ve been through a lot.”

“Mmm.” Merlin wanted badly to scoff at anyone’s definition of been through a lot. He looked thoughtfully at Flint. “I hear your organizing defenses.”

“Yes.” Flint nodded. He watched Merlin like a hawk and was the first person to actually make Merlin nervous in a very long time. He was a man that noticed every change of expression, every emotion he could exploit.

“Well, if that’s everything…” Merlin made as if to rise.

“It’s not.” Flint said sharply.

Merlin looked at him expectantly.

“I’ve heard the name Emrys before.” Flint looked hard at Merlin. “Adam Emrys, he was a doctor in the British Navy briefly, years ago. When I was a lieutenant one of the books I found in the library at the admiralty was an account of time he spent in Italy and documentation of medicinal plants. Quite fascinating, I actually have a copy. He did other things for the Navy, less civilized. I heard you study botany as well. Any relation?”

“Em.” Merlin chuckled. “Yes, he was my grandfather.” He had gotten very used to lying about who he was and who he was related to.

“You’re lying.” Flint stated, clearly not impressed by Merlin’s ability to skirt the truth. He hadn’t counted on a Pirate Captain who had a very good eye for people who were telling falsehoods.

Merlin frowned. “What makes you say that? Why would I lie?”

“I don’t know.” Flint glared. His gaze flicked up and down over Merlin. A second later he rose to his feet and prowled around the table. In a fluid motion he invaded Merlin’s personal space suddenly by leaning his hands on the arms of his chair. Flint’s steely gaze bore into Merlin’s own. “If I find out you’re an English Spy I will ensure that death is something you’ll beg for in the end. You too readily joined my crew. Why?”

Merlin stood his ground and refused to shrink back from Flint. He never shrank back from authority. It wasn’t his thing. “I… I…” He stammered.

Flint reached out and grabbed him by the throat. “Answer me!” After everything that had happened with Silver in the past few days, Flint was not in the mood for playing games. Especially not with a pretty young man who was clearly here for his own purposes. “I know you’re not telling the truth.”

When faced with a question like that and a situation like this, there was only one option. To tell the truth. Merlin struggled tug at Flint’s hand around his throat. “I’m here for Billy.” He gasped as Flint released his neck.

“What do you want with Billy Bones?” That didn’t seem to please Flint at all.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Merlin rolled his shoulders. “He’s fucking gorgeous.”

Flint exhaled and stared at the young doctor. “You mean to tell me you joined my crew because you saw my Boson half-naked during that battle?”

“Yes.” Merlin nodded. “And if you don’t believe me, you can ask him.” Merlin said nonchalantly and a little smugly. “He’s already fucked me once.”

Flint stared hard at Merlin for a long moment as if trying to decide whether or not that was the truth. Then he laughed shortly as realization dawned. “No wonder Silver’s pissed at me.” He sure as hell wasn’t going to ask that from Billy, he’d get a fist in his face but now John’s mood made complete sense. “He thinks you’re after me. He saw whatever it is he sees when he says he can tell men who… er are like us. Fuck.”

“No, I’m here for Billy, not you.” Merlin said definitively. “If you like I’ll tell him.”

“No. I’ll deal with John. You.” Flint exhaled again, suddenly weary. “You keep your head down. Don’t give him any reason to throw you overboard. He’s been very temperamental lately.”

Merlin stood up and considered that a dismissal. It had gone better than he expected. Generally he didn’t try and get noticed but a man had to live. Occasionally he wrote books. He headed quickly out of Flint’s cabin and rubbed his neck. The man had a really tight grip. Billy was waiting for him.

“You alright?” Billy asked gently.

“Yeah.” Merlin nodded.

“What did he want?” Billy fell into step beside him as he headed back across the ship to the other side where the Doctor’s meager infirmary was.

“He wanted to know why I joined up so easily.” Merlin shrugged.

“Was he satisfied with your answer?” Billy wondered.

“I think so.” Merlin glanced about to see if there was anyone down there with them. “Did you come with me for something?” He cocked his head up to look at the tall man.  
  
Billy grinned. “Wanted to do something. It occurred to me that I simply took what was offered to me yesterday. Suppose it’s only fair I consider your needs today.”

“Very gallant of you.” Merlin’s eyes twinkled.

Billy laughed and leaned forward to nuzzle his nose against Merlin’s neck. “I want you in my mouth.” He said with a silky little twist to his tone that made Merlin shiver.

God, this man was really addicting, Merlin wanted to lose himself in him. It would be wonderful to not have to think for a while.

He sucked on Merlin’s skin and pinched it with his teeth to leave a mark. They were standing very close to each other, anyone could come that way. Merlin dragged his fingers down Billy’s chest and hooked them in his very wide belt. “Maybe we should wait until tonight.”

“Can’t wait that long.” Billy shook his head.

Merlin chuckled. “I’m not going to argue.”

It was times like these that helped him get through the years. A willing body, a gentle voice and an experienced touch made all the difference in the world. Billy would probably never remember his past life so what harm was there in indulging himself.

***

John wasn’t anywhere visible and it was starting to irritate the hell out of Flint. Eventually he got tired of trying to locate him. “Alright, I don’t care where the fuck he is!” Flint yelled at everyone within earshot and received some startled looks. He threw up his hands and stalked off to stand near the wheel and scowl.

There was a thumping sound on the deck and he turned quickly to look. Silver was making his way up the stairs looking pissed. “You don’t know the meaning of the word subtle, do you?” He rasped as he held on to a rail. Walking was difficult but he needed practice.

Flint glared at him.

John glared back.

A whole conversation took place during the time that they glared at each other. It was full of concealed and unconcealed emotions, barely controlled temper and hot raging desire. After a long while John sighed, turned and stalked away again. It took him a long time to thud his way down the ship and grab his stuff. He hoisted it on his shoulder and started back again.

James Flint felt his stomach clench slightly. Had Silver got the message? He rested his hands on the guard rail by the wheel and pretended he was supervising what the crew was up to. In reality, he waited. One of the men, an Asian fellow gave him a look. Flint shrugged and was about to tell him off for being pretentious when he saw Silver emerge from below with his stuff. Their eyes met across the ship and Flint smirked.

Silver trudged his way towards the Captain’s cabin without looking at Flint. Once inside he slammed the door and dumped his stuff on the floor.

Muldoon, one of the crew, glanced back at Flint with a smirk. “Best deal with him, Captain. I’ve got the wheel.”

Flint turned a sharp, almost deadly glare to Muldoon who backed away briefly. Instead of answering the man, Flint turned abruptly and made the way to his cabin where he knew he’d have to talk to Silver.

Silver downed nearly half a bottle of rum in the time it took Flint to follow him. “I hate you.” He snarled at Flint as the door closed behind him.

Flint stalked up to him and took the rum from his hand. He swallowed some and placed it back on the desk. He hooked his hand behind Silver’s neck and caressed it gently as if he was soothing a riled up animal.

“James, I don’t…” Silver was startled when Flint kissed him.

It was a hard and demanding kiss that tore through his John’s soul and made him grasp Flint’s shirt in a desperate attempt to hold on to him. Flint held him there and stared hard into John’s eyes. “Stop being a fucking princess, John. It doesn’t look good on you.” The captain traced John’s jawline with a small smirk.

Silver cursed the loss of his leg just then because he badly wanted to jump back and hit Flint. Instead he clumsily turned and pulled his fist back and swung. He didn’t connect, and nearly toppled backwards. He wasn’t used to maneuvering his body yet even with the peg-leg. Flint caught him and twisted his arm around his back. “I really fucking hate you.” Silver snarled.

He gave a loud curse as Flint shoved him onto the desk and bent him over it. He nearly knocked over the inkwell.

“No you don’t.” Flint smirked and let his hands roam down John’s back and buttocks. John braced his elbows on the desk. “You want it rough? Or gentle. Your choice. Either way, I’m fucking you or you can get the hell out of here.”

Silver breathed heavily and glanced back at him with a scowl. “I’m not leaving.” He exhaled. “And I’m not a princess.”

“Prove it.” Flint found the laces on Silver’s trousers and tugged on them.

“Rough, James. I want to feel you.” John said in a softer tone as he looked back at his lover. John didn’t know what he would do if he ever lost Flint and deep in his heart he knew he was something special to Flint. He also knew he’d never get confirmation on that.

Flint’s smiled grimly. He didn’t smile very often but the sound of his real name on John’s lips was a pleasure he rarely got to enjoy so he decided to indulge himself. John was unsteady on one leg and it never ceased to make his blood boil when he thought of what had been done to his lover. He would protect him until his dying day. He may not confess his feelings because those were buried deep in his heart but he would show them to him through action. He pulled off Silver’s shirt and pressed his still clothed body against his nude form. Silver was still beautiful, in spite of his injury. Flint wouldn’t have any other. He carefully explored the other man’s back with his hands, kissing and nipping while his hands massaged his ass and slipped around to grip his cock.

“Thought…” Silver rasped, shakily, “I told you…” he groaned as Flint slid down to his knees and trailed his tongue down his spine. “I wanted it rough.”

Flint smirked. “Yeah.”

The captain proceeded to demonstrate his feelings as best he knew how. He didn’t tell Silver he wasn’t interested in the new doctor but after what he’d done with his tongue he hoped the man would give him a break.

Later, John lay curled up at his side in his cabin, both of them naked and satisfied. Flint took a moment to kiss the top of the sleeping man’s head.

He would never stoop to reveal his full hand, it would give Silver too much power over him. More than he already had. Flint couldn’t afford to be distracted too long. He had a war to win. When it was over, when he had satisfied his blood lust perhaps then. Perhaps then he might let himself love again. If they both survived.

***

Arthur Guthrie spent the last few hours listening to what Max had to say about Charles Vane and none of it was good. He had a bad feeling that he was about to bite off more than he could chew but he didn’t’ have a choice he had to distract Vane. Vane had said not to wear anything difficult and it could only mean one thing. He meant to seduce him. Arthur swallowed and sighed. He was strong, like Vane and could easily match him in a fight but he was nobler than Vane. Vane would play dirty. Elyan left him just outside the fort and he was met by one of Vane’s men.

He moved through the fort with nonchalant ease. He was wearing his more casual outfit, leather breaches, red shirt and a long brown leather coat. He was show to … he smirked … a very large bedchamber. Dinner was laid out on a table and ready for them along with what he suspected was very strong rum. The bed was made and looked inviting and Charles Vane lay sprawled on it, reading something. He wore a tight fitting shirt which served to expose his considerably buff chest. Arthur wasn’t impressed. Mostly.

“Captain Guthrie.” Charles Vane purred as he slid off the bed. “Sit.” He gestured to one of the chairs.

“Captain Vane.” Arthur nodded. He refused to be stiff but he also didn’t indulge the man. He sat down comfortably and looked for all intents and purposes like he knew exactly what he was doing. “Dinner looks good.” He commented.

Vane never took his eyes off of Arthur. “I know something else that looks good.” He told him, unashamed. “Eat. We’ll talk after.”

Arthur was somewhat taken aback, he half expected to be jumped the moment he walked into the room. “Alright.” He nodded.

As he began to fill his plate he felt an uncomfortable prickling at the back of his neck. God, not now. He clenched his fist on the table and shuddered.

“Captain Guthrie?” Vane eyed him.

Arthur gripped the table and tried to will away the vision but that never worked. He doubled over in pain. “Shit…Not now.”

Vane moved around to his side of the table.

“No, don’t touch me.” Arthur shoved him away, sweat trickling down his skin. His skin burned and he cried out. The room swam.

_A great sea battle. Enemy ships circling each other, cannons firing, men dying. Arthur saw another warship and ten more pirate ships facing an armada from England. He saw Merlin flick his fingers and the sea begin to churn. He saw Merlin standing on Captain Vane’s Ship. He saw a great whirlpool began to form around the armada. Merlin’s expression was terrible. He was angry. Something had happened. Clouds darkened above and the English fleet was being decimated. Soon the whirlpool grew and pirate ships began to get caught up in it. Merlin showed no signs of stopping until Charles Vane whipped out his dagger and slit his throat. Blood pooled into the deck of the ship and the ocean. Merlin staggered and Charles shoved him into the sea, a desperate attempt to stop the carnage._

_And Arthur was watching from somewhere… water…. Water all around. He saw his sunken ship. The Pendragon blown apart and he was trapped there, tied to the bottom of the sea, forever._

“Merlin!” Arthur cried out and promptly collapsed unconscious in Charles Vane’s arms.

“Well… this is not exactly how I wanted this to happen.” Charles muttered and nearly fell down under the man’s weight.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love to hear from you on this story.:) First venture into Black Sails .  
> thanks so much for reading, I appreciate it!  
> Happy Holidays everyone!

Arthur felt warm and cozy. It reminded him so much of the mornings he’d wake up warm in Camelot even though the rest of the castle was cold. Merlin would be there, puttering about and he would crack open an eye to watch him for a while. During these times Merlin didn’t know he was awake already and what he wanted was to prolong the feeling he always had when Merlin was nearby. It comforted him like nothing and no one else could to just know he was there. From the first day he met him until the day he died his heart had been firmly in Merlin’s grasp but there was never a right time for them.

While he was a Prince, Uther could have had Merlin killed at any moment if he’d found out. While he was a King there was Gwen and though she kept telling him to follow his heart he thought there would be more time. He’d told himself he’d wanted to have a son first so that there would be no argument Merlin could make. In reality he’d been afraid that Merlin just didn’t see him that way. He didn’t know what he would have done if he’d been rejected. He was scared of losing Merlin, he was his only true friend. He’d supported Arthur through thick and thin no what Arthur threw at him. And there was the other problem, he didn’t want Merlin to feel obligated. He was the master, Merlin was the servant. There would always be that question if he instigated things.

He liked this feeling and wanted to hold on to it but he had a sense of foreboding. He was alone with someone he didn’t know and the last thing he remembered before that horrid vision was collapsing in Charles Vane’s arms. The thought of the man reminded him of his vulnerable position. He slowly began to realize he was stripped shirtless and his boots were off, as were all of his weapons, even the concealed ones. He forced his eyes open and warily gazed around. It was late, the moon was high in the sky and streaming through the window. Charles was seated nearby on the floor, head resting against the wall, eyes closed. There was a bottle of rum nearby and he looked like he might have been there a while.

Small mercies.

At least he hadn’t woken up with Charles Vane beside him. The man also had a gun over his lap and held it with one hand. Arthur had a feeling that even though the man’s eyes were closed he certainly wasn’t asleep.

He coughed lightly and lifted himself up on the back of his arms to stare at the man on the floor.

Charles lip lifted in a smirk as his eyes snapped open. He slid them up and down Arthur briefly and met his gaze and asked, “Drink?”

Arthur nodded.

Charles got to his feet and stalked over. He holstered the gun and grabbed a goblet from the table. He filled it and brought it over. The bed dipped slightly as he sat on the edge and offered it to Arthur.

Arthur tried not to grimace and shifted into a sitting position to have a long drink from the goblet. With a slight grunt he rubbed one of his shoulders awkwardly. His voice was slightly hoarse as he gave Charles a once over and asked, “How long have I been out?”

“It’s two bells after midnight,” Charles replied tersely. “One of your men is outside. His name, I think, is Elyan. I told him if he crossed the threshold I’d shoot him.”

Arthur wasn’t surprised to hear that. He shrugged, “I see. You felt it necessary to strip me?”

Charles’ scoff was humorless at best. “I couldn’t have you waking up and pulling something on me, of course.”

“No other reason?” Arthur felt Charles’ eyes on him.

“I don’t think you really want me to answer that,” Charles scoffed again. He gave Arthur a brief amused expression and went on, “In fact, I’d really like to know what the hell happened. Also, who the hell is Merlin?”

“I know the answer. You want your men to think you fucked me.” Arthur lifted his chin with a tight smirk. “You didn’t need to take my shirt off.”

“I beg to differ, I wanted to see what I was getting into.” Charles smirked. “You’re an interesting man, Captain Guthrie.”

“You barely know me!” Arthur scoffed. He took another swig from his goblet and set it down on a table.

Charles grinned, “I’d like to. You’ve got spirit.” He shifted and before Arthur could back away he gripped his arm and tugged him.

He was still disoriented or he may have reacted faster. Instead he found himself struggling to stop Charles from trying to kiss him. “Stop it!” Arthur drew on whatever strength he had and shoved. It didn’t work very well, Charles was solid and tough.

He did look startled. “I must have read you all wrong.” Charles was sarcastic as he shrugged and loosened his grip slightly, but only slightly. He was smirking since Arthur’s body was having a positive reaction to his nearness. “Also, you never answered my question.”

“It’s not…” Arthur exhaled. “It’s a long story. I’m … waiting for someone.”

“How long have you been waiting for them?” Charles raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the straining bulge that Arthur’s trousers were having a hard time concealing. “If that’s any indication it’s been a while.”

Arthur eyed him, “Get off me.” He shoved at Charles again.

Charles wasn’t an easy man to deter when he’d set his mind on something and tonight it was set on getting Arthur Guthrie. They fought, a punch here and there and tangled sheets later Arthur found himself pinned. Back in Camelot no one would have been able to do this to him. He had time to train for half the day, he’d been a lot faster than he was now. “No.” Charles told him arrogantly. “Answer my questions first and I might.”

Arthur glared at him, “Merlin is the man I’m waiting for.”

“How long?”  
  
“Depends on your point of view.” Arthur shrugged. “Like I said, it’s a long story. You wouldn’t believe me anyway. In any case, I’m waiting for him and I don’t want anyone to touch me until I find him. So kindly get off me you arrogant lout!” He started to struggle again.

“Lout?” Charles laughed. He wasn’t that much into reading or he might have noticed the significance of the name Merlin. He’d been a slave for his youth. Slaves didn’t get taught literature. “You haven’t answered my other question. You looked like you were having a fit. I had to restrain you to stop you from hurting yourself. You talked about a whirlpool. You named ships that are part of a fleet you could not know about. Are you a witch or something?” Pirates were a superstitious lot.

It had been a vocal vision, Arthur sighed, just his luck. He closed his eyes and looked away from Charles. He wished the man would at least get off him. He couldn’t help how his body reacted. He’d been chaste his whole life. “I’m not a witch.” He made a face at the man. “I see things.”

“You have the second sight.” Charles finally let him up and pushed himself off the bed. “There was a woman on my first crew who was like that.” He drank right from the bottle. “And now there is the matter of how I’m going to save face in front of my crew. You’re a Guthrie and I’ve brought you up here.”

“You had a real problem with my cousin?”

“I loved her.” Charles said simply, “And she betrayed me. So Arthur, you have a choice to make.” He looked the man up and down. “You can either spend a few days in my dungeon or let me at least make it look like I fucked you.” He reached for a pair of manacles. “Or your crew and my crew fight.”

“No! I need…” The idea of being locked in a dungeon when Merlin would be so close made him start to panic. He couldn’t do it. Arthur knew that Vane had him at a disadvantage. He had more men than Arthur did and there was no way he would get out of the port alive. “You’re not locking me up.”

“Ah so the more pleasant option it is. Believe me, I’ll still let you save yourself.” Charles chuckled and set the manacles aside. “Come here.” He sat back down on the bed.

Arthur exhaled and steeled himself. Somehow, it would work out. He just hoped Merlin would forgive him. He didn’t have a choice, he couldn’t afford to be locked up. His body seemed quite happy with getting closer to Charles which irked him utterly.

Charles chuckled low, “You look like you’re going to the guillotine.”

“Well how do you –“ It was a mistake to open his lips, Arthur realized too late.

Charles swooped in and captured it. With one arrogant move he brought their bodies close together again and plunged his tongue into Arthur’s mouth.

Arthur would have cried out but his mouth was busy. Charles was demanding and unsubtle and brutally lashed their tongues together. He took complete command of the kiss. It was all Arthur could do to keep up with him. Before he knew it there was a large hand under his trousers rubbing his cock. He felt a sharp pain on his lip and was sure that blood had been drawn. He was so far gone in the sensation that it didn’t take long for him to start to writhe and buck. It was an embarrassingly short amount of time later that he came.

Charles only let Arthur’s lips free so he could watch him ride out the orgasm. “Fucking Christ.” Charles swore as he stared at the man’s face. Never had he seen anything so beautiful. Arthur was a whole different kind of man than Charles was used to. Pure and good and so … completely not meant for him. There would be a scar on his lip, Charles studied the blood and swirled it with his thumb. He lifted his thumb to his lips and licked it off while Arthur watched him with a stunned expression.

“Didn’t know what you were missing, I expect.” Charles smirked.

“I----…” Arthur couldn’t speak.

It was just as well that there was a shout from the top of the fort that was carried down to where Charles could hear it. “Sail! There’s a ship coming in!”

“Is it the Walrus?” Charles tossed Arthur on the bed in a stunned heap and opened the door to an excited crew mate. He hoped so because they had been waiting for fucking Flint forever.

Opening the door at exactly the right moment was planned on Charles’ part. The pirate didn’t miss the site of Arthur on the bed, half-naked, drenched in cum and thoroughly kissed.

“Can’t tell, won’t know until morning. She’s rounding the point.” The crewman leered at Arthur and grinned at the captain.

It wasn’t just the crewman at the door. Elyan had used the opportunity to shove his way inside. He took one look at Arthur and appeared as if he was going to draw his sword on Vane.

“No.” Arthur said shakily. “Stand down, Elyan.” He couldn’t think. “Are you satisfied, Vane? Can I leave?” He wiped the blood from his lip and forced himself to meet the other man’s eyes. He could not deny the attraction but he would not entertain it. He just… he just needed. Fuck, he felt sick.

“I’m satisfied. Go.” Charles nodded, distracted. He was already thinking about Flint and didn’t seem to care at all about the expression on the other man’s face. He grabbed a spy glass. “If it’s Flint he better have what we wanted.”

Elyan moved into the room and found Arthur’s clothes. He helped the other man into them while Charles moved to his window and tried to see what he can see. Arthur stood up and tried to arrange his jacket to hide the stain on his trousers and that’s when Charles noticed him again.

“I expect I’ll see you again, Captain Guthrie.” Charles gave him a smoldering look. “Before you leave Nassau.”

Arthur’s face went red with embarrassment. The crewman guffawed and Elyan gave Charles a look of death which was quite something given where he was from. He hoped that would be the last time he ever saw Charles Vane again.

“Blood.” Elyan said as they moved through the fort. He indicated Arthur’s face.

Eyes took in Arthur and his appearance, conclusions were drawn. He just wanted to get out of there. “I know.” Arthur struggled to keep his pride together.

“Did he?”

Arthur shook his head.

***

Merlin glanced at Billy. “What’s Nassau like?” He asked the tall man as they watched from the ship rails. They could make out the lanterns on the fort and the firelights within the small port. There were lights to help guide ships.

“Rough.” Billy warned him. “You’d best be on your guard.” He put a warm hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Leo, I should probably warn you… The crew will likely want to throw you at the whore house. It’s sort of a tradition for new mates.”

“I know how to handle women.” Merlin smirked. They had started to get along very well over the course of the trip. It was hard not to, Billy was a lot like Percival, Merlin could tell. He was noble and brave and yet almost entirely a different man. Also, he was a fantastic lover and Merlin was happy for the distraction. He was happy for anything that would stop him from thinking about the years. Maybe Percival’s reincarnation was the reason he was here. He wouldn’t be unhappy for that.

“Really?” Billy raised an eyebrow and gave him an amused smirk.  
  
Merlin laughed and punched his shoulder.

Billy gave him a heated look. “Later. I have a room Max lets me use when I’m here. We’ll have all the privacy we need.”

Merlin caught the note in Billy’s voice and frowned faintly. He nodded absently and turned away. It had only been a few days and he could already feel Billy growing attached to him. It wasn’t really fair of him as he could never truly return feelings. It was a ridiculous notion though, Billy was a hardened pirate. He wasn’t a noble Knight.

Billy watched Merlin look away and felt a strange sensation like he’d seen that look a hundred times before. It was the look Merlin gave him when.

Wait … Merlin?

Billy frowned. Another memory? Dream? He’d been having them regularly the last few days when previously it had been once every six months or so. Chainmail, swords and horses. And this time he remembered Leo’s face except that the man’s name hadn’t been Leo. It was Merlin. His name was Merlin. Billy felt nauseous. Something really important was trying to fight its way out of his brain and it wasn’t ready to emerge fully yet. “Er…” He swallowed.

“You okay?” Merlin glanced back at him, Billy had gone a bit pale.

“Merlin.” Billy said softly.

“What?” Merlin blinked at him in confusion. It wasn’t possible. Billy couldn’t be remembering.

“Never mind.” Billy looked away quickly as he clutched the rail of the ship.

Merlin gripped his arm. “Billy, why did you say that name?” He demanded in a harsher tone he’d intended to.

“I don’t know!” Billy shook him off. “You tell me.” He glared hard at young doctor.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Merlin grunted and let him go.

“You do know!” Billy accused suddenly and grasped his shirt. “You knew who I was the moment you saw me, didn’t you? Damnit, Leo, it’s driving me mad. There’s something, I don’t know what it is. Tell me I’m not crazy.” He searched Merlin’s eyes. Ordinarily he would have kept his mouth shut but something made him talk.

“You’re not crazy.” Merlin sighed. There wasn’t any point in keeping things from Billy if he was remembering. That only resulted in pain for the both of them. “My name isn’t Leo but it’s too hard to explain so until you actually remember everything can you please keep calling me Leo? Please trust me, Billy. I know you have no reason to, but believe me, you can.” He put a hand on Billy’s arm.

Somehow in spite of all the reasons why he shouldn’t Billy felt he could trust him. “Leo, I just. I feel like I’m waking up from a dream.” Billy smiled faintly.

“You are.” Merlin told him softly. “Just let it happen naturally.”

Billy should have found that statement crazy but he didn’t.

Merlin reached up and touched his chest gently and Billy instinctively put his arm around Merlin’s shoulders. It was dark and most people didn’t notice. Those that did, didn’t care.

Merlin let him and gazed out over Nassau. Somewhere there was an answer there. An answer as to why he was here. He would just have to find it.

***

John reached for the rum and took a long swig. He was sprawled awkwardly in Flint’s cabin bed while the Captain read. “Are you really not going to say anything?” John asked Flint petulantly.

They had just finished round three and John was exhausted but there was Flint. He was seated there casually reading as if he had all the energy in the world and was just patiently waiting for John to recuperate. “What would you like me to say?” Flint asked finally as he set a marker in his book and looked sidelong at John.

“That you… I don’t know…. Damnit.” John turned on his side, back facing Flint. “Forget it.” He’d never get emotion out of Flint it was a lost cause. He knew that and just didn’t understand why he could not accept that and why it hurt so much. The captain was pretty much the last man in the world who would touch him now, he was sure and he had to take what he could get.

“John.” Flint set his book down. “What do you want from me?” The captain gave him a hard, critical look. The kind he wore when he was becoming impatient and annoyed.

John looked back over his shoulder. “Feeling,” he snapped. “You know how I feel about you but I have no idea what you feel for me. Am I just convenient because I can’t fucking run away?”

Flint scoffed at him. “That’s not why you’re here.” He remained controlled as he stared at John. His eyes flickered down to his stump, then back up to his face. “That will only define you if you let it, John.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“No? It should be obvious what my feelings are, John.” Flint stood up. He was still nude apart from a blanket he’d draped over his shoulders. The blanket slid to the chair, “I’m not a romantic.” He took a fistful of John’s hair as he got closer to the bed and tugged him back. “Regardless of what either of us feel, you’re mine. Isn’t that enough for you? You’re fucking mine and you’ll never belong to anyone else.” There was a dangerous edge to Flint’s tone as he looked hard at John’s face. It was as close as he was going to get to an admission.

John nodded quickly, he knew when to concede when it came to Flint.

***

It was early morning and Arthur was slumped in a chair at the Inn. He’d changed and cleaned up but he still felt dirty. What would Merlin think when he saw him now? He had no choice. He couldn’t afford to be locked up when Merlin was going to be in Nassau. When would he ever get the chance again? He rubbed his sore lip. Vane didn’t have to be so rough. He’d stalked through the fort proudly in spite of the sneers and looks. They clearly got the message. It had been a harsh blow to his pride but there wasn’t anything else he could have done to get them all out of that situation. Zeke had apologized but really it was Arthur’s fault for bringing them all here.

He just prayed that Merlin would be here. Everything would be worth it if Merlin came. Perhaps he was even on the ship which arrived that night. He closed his eyes and conjured Merlin’s face and was horrified when it wasn’t Merlin’s face that invaded his thoughts, but Vane’s.

No, no, no.

Arthur shook himself. He didn’t want Vane. His body was just confused and reacting to being touched for the first time. Arthur began to inhale and exhale several deep long breaths to steady himself. He was not going to do this to himself. He was going to pull himself together.

“Captain?” Lance knocked on the door and entered when bidden. “Are you alright? I’ve brought you some food.”

Arthur gestured vaguely to the table.

“I thought you should know. Rumors are already spreading.” Lance gave him an apologetic look.

“Whatever, we’re only here for a few days.” Arthur responded sharply.

“I don’t like what they’re saying about you.” Lance said quietly. “It’s getting difficult to keep Zeke from hitting people.”

“Just hold out for a couple more days, that’s all I’m asking.” Arthur gritted his teeth. “I’ll come down in a bit and deal with it.”

“As you wish, sir.” Lance nodded his understanding.

***

When dawn came and the ship was properly anchored it was time to lower the boats for shore. Seniority counted, of course.

“Sorry, Leo. I’ll see you on the beach.” Billy told him. “You’ll be on the last one.” He patted his friend’s shoulder. “Sides, I have to see when my room will be ready.”

“It’s fine, really.” Merlin was enjoying watching the hubbub of activity on the docks. He could wait, he had all the time in the world.

Billy gave him jaunty wave and descended into the longboat. He felt a bit better after their conversation the night before. Billy and John were in the first boat as John had to deal with the new company that was in charge of receiving goods. It was more of a consortium and didn’t run as effectively as the Guthrie’s business had. Not yet. John didn’t look like he was in a good mood which was pretty much his general state of mind lately.

“What are you looking at?” John snapped at him.

“Nothing.” Billy chuckled. “You look like shit. He kept you up all night?”

“None of your business.” John snorted. “I take it you’re going to find out what Max has done to the Inn?”

“Yeah.” Billy nodded.

“Right. The new doctor requested a lot of stores, bit of an arrogant amount if you ask me.” John had a neatly written scroll in his pack from Merlin.

“He’s good at his job.” Billy retorted.

“I’m sure he’s good at a lot of things.” John scoffed.

Billy glared at him. John was such an ass sometimes and especially since the leg. He pointedly changed the subject and they got through the rest of the boat ride in peace. He took one last look at the Walrus where he knew Merlin was waiting his turn, grinned and headed towards the Inn.

He hadn’t been paying attention. That must be it because normally people got out of his way. Someone collided with him, someone who smelled of alcohol and something strangely familiar.

“Hey watch where you….” Billy’s eyes widened and his throat went dry.

Zeke glared at him. “Watch it yourself, mate.” A man of medium height, dark hair wavy hair and a devil-may-care smile addressed him from the road where he’d fallen on his ass.

“Gwaine….” Billy stared.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd love any comments.:) They keep me going! this fic is actually taking a bit longer to write than normal but trying to keep it good!

 Part II Trailer. :)    ENJOY

 

“Gwaine…”

Billy felt like he’d been kicked in the gut. The man on his arse in the street of Nassau. The dark haired, unruly, reckless and fucking beautiful man with his brown puppy-dog eyes and lean muscled body. He stared up at Billy with a wide eyed expression of awe. He was exactly the way he’d last seen him all those… centuries… ago. Billy’s mind was confused and something scraped at the walls of his brain as if it was trying to claw its way out.

_He knew this man, inside out. He remembered fucking him hard and long into the night. Gwaine had taken anything he wanted to give, never admitting to love. Not until the end._

Billy shook with emotion as the man sort of stared at him out of a haze of drink. His

_It was just like Gwaine to be drunk in the middle of the morning after a night of debauchery at the Rising Sun._

Fuck. He knew every inch of that man.

A sea of fleeting images crashed into him but they all scrambled around and didn’t make much sense. So instead of letting it all in he shoved them away again to deal with each one separately.

_Percival shuddered, “I hoped, Merlin. I thought he might change for me. I loved him.”_

_“I know, I know…I’m sure he loved you too in his own way.” Merlin had soothed him, stroked his head and chased the tears away._

_“Why did you never do anything? About Arthur?”_

_“His destiny, Percival. How could I be that selfish? He loved Gwen. I wouldn’t ever put him in a position where he had to choose between me and his duty.”_

_“Merlin, he loved you too. You didn’t see him that time when you went missing and Morgana captured you. He was terrified that you’d died. I’d never seen a man look so desperate. It was like he had an open, bleeding wound and it was cut wide for all to see. He wouldn’t let anyone rest. He would have scoured the whole island for you if he could. He could barely function.”_

_“I know.” Merlin sighed. “But he was never meant for me.”_

_“I think you’re wrong.” Percival sniffled. “We were both wrong, and now they’re gone. I should have fought harder for him.”_

_He was always like this for the first years after Gwaine’s death. He’d never gotten over it._

Billy remembered that moment when his heart was ripped from his chest as clear as day. The day Gwaine died in his arms.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” The man who was the splitting image of Gwaine held up his hand. “Give us a hand up, mate. Name’s Ezikiel Hardy. My friends call me Zeke. Are we friends?”  
  
Billy took that hand and pulled Zeke to his feet. He swayed slightly and Billy righted him. He finally found his voice. “Um. Sorry mistook you for someone else.” He flushed slightly when the other man gave him a once over.

“I have one of those faces.” Zeke grinned toothily. He had perfect teeth here too, and he was in good health. Billy couldn’t help but stare and Zeke, well he was utterly shameless. “I’m sure I would have remembered you if we were friends. Well then,” he grinned, “What’s your name?”

“Erm…” Billy almost said Percival and caught himself. “William, er Billy. Billy Bones, Boson of the Walrus under Captain Flint.” He awkwardly stuck out his hand.

“I’m just passing through with my Captain. Arthur Guthrie of the Pendragon. Oh…fuck. I’m not supposed to be talking about the ship.” Zeke’s face fell and he turned a hopefully conspiratorial look up at Billy. “Any chance you’ll be a pal and forget?”

“None.” Billy was staring now. The Pendragon? He knew of that ship. Arthur? Gwaine? Merlin? His head reeled. “Where are you staying? Where’s your Captain right now?” He was not going to tell Merlin until he could confirm things. And tell Merlin? Tell him what? What if Merlin didn’t remember either? What if he was the only one who remembered? He didn’t realize it but he was getting rather worked up from agitation.

“You’re awfully gorgeous when you’re all worked up.” Zeke gave him an appreciative look. “Captain’s indisposed he had a rough night, fucking Vane. I mean Fucking Vane, not fucking Vane, er. Fuck me. I promised Lance I’d sober up.”

Flirting? He was openly flirting? Billy could only stare. Lance!?! He seized Zeke by the back of his shirt and propelled him towards a shop owner he knew had several barrels of water on hand. He flipped the man a few coins and dunked the cursing, struggling Zeke’s head into it. Zeke sputtered and thrashed.  
  
“Get off me!” Zeke roared as he was pulled out of the barrel of cold water. It wasn’t any use, no one could get out of Billy’s grasp when he got his hands on them.

“Sober now?” Billy asked him fiercely.

Zeke had pulled a long dagger and was about to use it when his eyes met Billy’s.

Billy stood in a defensive stance and they stared at each other while the shop keeper flailed his arms at them for not paying for the water. Billy tossed the man a few coins to get him to shut up as his eyes remained fixed on Zeke.

Zeke laughed and pocketed his dagger. “You’re something else. I like you.” He flipped back his hair, slick from the water.

Billy sighed, there was no recognition. He debated what to do. Merlin wouldn’t be in town until the evening. He was going through a number of conflicting emotions just now and wasn’t sure what to do. Merlin had powerful magic, there wasn’t any way he didn’t remember. This was crazy. He was tied to the Walrus. They were tied to the Walrus now. He gave Zeke a more desperate look than he meant to. “How long are you staying here?”

“Few days, Captain said he was looking for someone and we’d leave once he found him.” Zeke leaned in flirtatiously. “Why, you looking to help fill my time?”

Billy’s mouth opened and closed. He had a million things to take care of and a testy Captain if he slacked off. Billy could tell when a man was flirting by now and Zeke was appreciative of his body. That much was certain. Unfortunately, Billy couldn’t drag his head around it yet. It was too sudden. Too much too soon. Gwaine had died and back then he had been very patient with the man’s exploits. Gwaine had always come back to him. But Percival hadn’t been enough for Gwaine back then and it had hurt. Gwaine would always laugh and say he was a roamer and that Percival was his port in the storm, the one man he could trust. Was he really ready to go through all that heartache again? Merlin didn’t even know he remembered. He had a good life right now, as good as it was going to get. His soul ached to reach out and fuck everything but his brain kept reminding him of the pain. “Not today.” Billy forced a smile. “Boson of the Walrus, I’ve got a list a mile long to take care of and a very touchy Captain.”

“Too bad.” Zeke shot him a mischievous look. His gaze dropped to Billy’s hands and gave a flippant smirk. “I bet your hands feel amazing.”

Fuck Flint.

Billy reached out and grasped Zeke’s shirt. He tugged the man into a back ally and kissed him hard. It had been the wrong thing to do because emotion was tearing into him and it blinded every thought. Nothing mattered but _this_. Zeke returned the kiss eagerly without protest. He gripped Billy’s shoulders and pressed up against him. Billy’s body shuddered from the pleasure raking through him. Kissing Gwaine had always been like this. It was a full-on attack against every part of his body, it consumed him and turned him into putty. Gwaine could do anything to him and he would let him.

“God you’re gorgeous.” Zeke muttered as Billy panted from the kiss and made a very brief attempt to pull himself together. “Don’t stop now.” Zeke blinked up at him. “Plenty more to taste.”

Billy pressed his forehead against Zeke’s as he strove to gain control over himself. He stroked the other man’s cheek and pressed his thumb against his mouth. God. His head whirled and he was having trouble breathing. He swallowed and his hands shook. “You have no idea how badly I want this.” He rasped.

“I’m getting a clue.” Zeke grinned at him as he sucked at thumb against his mouth and he trailed his hand down Billy’s chest to grip a certain straining package. “I usually don’t have this effect on people. Right away, anyway. Been a while?”

“No.” Billy shook his head. “It’s just…. Shit.” His body liked that a little too much. He groaned. He didn’t want this. Not like this, not here in a fucking ally way. “Look. Tonight? Meet me tonight?”

Zeke’s hand kept working in spite of Billy’s protesting. His eyes danced, “You want a proper encounter, is that it? I’ll be at the tavern but first.” He sank to his knees and since he had been working at Billy’s belt the entire time to free his trousers a certain part of him was accessible. “A preview.”

Billy braced one hand against the wall and the other laced through Zeke’s hair. Gwaine… god. He closed his eyes and it took all of his self-control not to cry out when his cock was taken firmly between the other man’s lips.

***

Zeke had a look which was somewhere between smug and miserable on his face when Arthur came down finally. He’d stayed up in the room as long as possible to avoid the innuendos and looks in his direction. There was only so much Arthur could tolerate before reacting. He wasn’t normally violent but he wasn’t a pushover either.

“What’s with him?” Arthur asked mildly as he pointedly ignored a rude gesture sent in his direction as he sat down.

“He says he’s met the man of his dreams.” Lance rolled his eyes, patted Zeke on the back. “The boson of the Walrus, no less.”

“Oh really?” Arthur raised an eyebrow. Zeke was famous for his one-night stands. The man must have a woman or a man in every port.

“I swear to god, Captain. This is the one.” Zeke said dramatically.

“Oh for god sake, He’s a Pirate if you met him on this island.” Arthur rolled his eyes and hissed. “You’re not.” Then it dawned on him. Fuck, if he found Merlin here, Merlin would be a pirate too. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind until just now. He rubbed his sore lip. Vane had really gone too far.

“You should see him!” Zeke’s eyes shone brightly. “He’s one of the tallest men I’ve ever met. I don’t know how he does it but he’s lean and thick with muscles at the same time. His eyes are so blue…what is it Captain.”

Arthur had gone slightly pale as he downed his drink. “How tall did you say?” It couldn’t be. He had been looking for Percival for years too but the man never showed up. Everyone but him. All of his knights. He’d even found Leon but sadly the man did not take to the sea and was married with children when Arthur met him. He was back in Boston and often a man Arthur went to visit when he went home. Arthur himself had been educated in England but Boston was where is father was from. His mother was English. Zeke demonstrated and Arthur couldn’t accept that it was just a coincidence. “Are you seeing him again?”  
  
“Yeah. He’ll be up this way tonight, says he’s got a lot of errands for his Captain. They picked up a new doctor recently who gave a long list of demands.”

“A new doctor.” Arthur’s eyes brightened. Merlin had become quite a fine physician, it wouldn’t surprise him if he was one now. It was too good to be true. Percival and Merlin? It would have been easy for him to just grab Merlin and haul him away from Nassau, but convincing his men to take someone like Percival as well. That would be hard. “What did he say the doctor’s name was?”

“I wasn’t paying all that much attention to what he was saying. I was a little distracted.” Zeke admitted with a gleeful grin. Apparently he wasn’t at all unhappy about being distracted. “Leo something.”

Leo. Arthur sighed. It could be he was just grasping at straws. There were plenty of tall men in the world. He really needed a distraction. That was when Max came up to their table and slipped an arm around Arthur’s shoulders. “You had a rough time, mon chere. Let Max fix things for you?”

Arthur looked at her in surprise, unsure why she wanted to help him. “Er…”

“Captain Vane. He likes to destroy. I like to build up.” Max smiled and draped herself on his shoulder. She ran her fingers through Arthur’s hair boldly. He smiled at her.

“I don’t think there’s much of anything that can be done at this point. It’ll blow over.” Arthur grimaced. “But I appreciate the offer.” He gave her a mild smile. After all, they had paid her to get people off their backs.

She chuckled at him, clearly seeing the point made by his expression. “I will take care of it, mon chere.” Max gave him a kiss on the cheek and sauntered off.

“Now there’s a woman.” Lance followed her sashaying hips with interest.

Arthur smirked, Max was exactly Lance’s type and he was not surprised.

Elyan watched them all stoically. His job was to observe and watch for danger around Arthur which is what he did best. Right now he was observing something he hadn’t seen before. The other two were not as knowledgeable about the man’s inner psyche but something was really bothering him. He hadn’t liked giving in to Vane. If they were anywhere else, Vane wouldn’t have gotten within ten feet of Arthur. Elyan never said much, Arthur had rescued him a long time ago from a life of slavery. He didn’t speak English very well even now so he refrained from talking. He never understood why Arthur had bought him, set him free, and offered him a job. He’d asked about a sister. Elyan didn’t know where his family was and knew he’d never see them again. It was better this way and Arthur had always proven a good man to serve. And now he felt compelled to speak as Lance and Gwaine were exchanging jests about the variety of company they had conquered in the past. “Captain.” He looked at the man right in his eyes.

“I’m alright, Elyan.” Arthur said with a nod, though his shoulders tightened when Captain Vane and a couple of members of his crew entered the tavern. He gripped his goblet and his skin began to prickle. Just being in the same vicinity as that man was making his body itch. Fuck. It was just one stupid kiss.

Vane sauntered by and looked down at Arthur’s group. Lance’s hand went to his gun as did Gwaine’s. The man smirked at them both and passed a glance over Elyan. His eyes came to rest on Arthur and he slid them up and down.

Arthur grimaced but refused to be cowed. He lifted his head and met Vane’s gaze with a proud stare. He meant to make the man know he hadn’t beaten down Arthur and he wasn’t afraid of him.

That response only served to get Vane’s interest, however and the man sauntered over and pulled up a chair. “You’re looking very well, Captain Guthrie.” Vane’s eyes danced with something between deviltry and amusement.

Arthur wanted badly to hit his stupid mouth but he restrained himself. “Captain Vane.” He responded in a barely civil tone. He gritted his teeth and strove to capture ability to play a gracious host. “I don’t believe you’ve officially met anyone here. Lance Carrington, my quartermaster. Zeke Hardy, my boatswain and Elyan, crewman.” He nodded towards the man as if he was of no consequence and took a long pull from his goblet. “Charles Vane.”

The room was taking an interest. They all wanted to see how the Guthrie was going to handle Charles Vane. Arthur met Charles’ stare with all the regal courage he could muster. This was his table. His life. Charles had stolen something he hadn’t wanted to give away yet. His first kiss. He’d be damned if he’d give the man anymore. “What do you want?” Arthur said sharply.

Charles snorted. “I should think that was obvious. I want to talk. Alone.”

“No.” Arthur responded.

“Think carefully, Arthur Guthrie, what happened to the last Guthries who tried to be better than the rest of us.” Charles’ eyes were predatory and dangerous.

Arthur wished his body had gotten the message. Fuck. “What the hell do we have to talk about?” He shot back at Charles, voice a touch too high.

“Just a friendly chat.” Charles smirked. “Over there, in plain view of everyone.” He indicated a small alcove off to the side with filmy sheets and some throw pillows. Clearly a place whores plied their trade from time to time.

“You’re an ass.” Arthur glared at him.

“So I’ve been told.” Charles laughed. “Are you really going to make me ask again?”

The words held a sort of dangerous edge to them. He wasn’t playing around and Arthur could feel that he meant business. He sighed and looked at the other three. “Alright, fine. We don’t want any trouble but your hands better stay where I can see them.”

Lance and Zeke exchanged glances and Elyan didn’t look happy at all but Arthur followed Charles to the alcove and leaned against a wall while Charles lounged. There wasn’t that much in the way of concealment, just a touch more private than the other tables at the tavern.

“Sure you wouldn’t rather have a seat?” Charles smirked at him.

“I’m fine here.” Arthur responded coolly. “What do you want, Charles?”

“I said it before. You.” Charles shifted and lounged a little more loosely on the pillows.

“And I told you I’m waiting for someone.”

Charles scoffed. “You really think that if you came here he’d just show up? Because you saw it or something? Well he isn’t here and I am. I know you want me, Arthur. Your ship and my ship. We could do great things together.”

“The Pendragon is not a Pirate Ship.” Arthur snorted. “Whatever’s in your head, it’s not going to happen.”

“You’re in Nassau, Captain Guthrie. This is my Island.”

“I thought this was Captain Flint’s Island?” Arthur lifted his head in challenge.

It was the wrong thing to say. Gone was playful Charles Vane and in his place was someone far more dangerous. He caught Arthur by the wrist and tugged him hard. Arthur stumbled, surprised by the action. Once they were closer together he grabbed Arthur’s shirt and yanked him down. “You need a real man to fuck you senseless. Get that stick out of your ass.” Charles’ breath ghosted across his cheek. He’d been drinking.

“Show me where there’s one in here.” Arthur shoved him away. They struggled briefly, various noises being made were drawing attention to them.

“Boys.” Max flung open the curtain though she was still shielding them from view as she stood there.

Arthur had Charles in a headlock much like the one he used to use on Merlin. Charles was trying to get a grip on Arthur to fling himself out of it as they both looked at her, disheveled from the fight.

“Take fights outside, if you must have them in the middle of the day.” Max said with a simpering smile. “Captain Vane, Captain Rackham was expecting you upstairs and is looking for you.”

Arthur let Charles out of the headlock and was just about to answer Max when Charles grabbed him and kissed him. He shoved Charles hard and covered his mouth, horrified at how his body had been reacting the entire time. He pulled back his fist and socked the man good.

“Deny all you want, Arthur Guthrie.” Charles punched him right back without pausing to spit blood out of his mouth. “Everyone on this island knows that you’re mine. All Guthrie’s are mine to do with as I please.”

“Captain…” Max urged Vane who shoved her out of his way and stalked to the stairwell where Rackham was watching with interest from above.

Arthur seethed as Max lead him back to the table and dabbed a cloth against his jaw. “Why doesn’t anyone do anything about that man?”

“Captain Flint usually does but he’s been gone a while.” Max explained, “Try not to provoke him.”

“Provoke him! He said he just wanted to talk.” Arthur scowled.

Lance suggested, “Maybe we should go back to the ship, Captain.”

Arthur shot to his feet. “No.” He downed the rest of his drink and ignored the snickering in the tavern. “I’m going for a walk. Alone.” Anywhere Charles Vane wasn’t. He took a bottle of rum with him and stormed off.

Elyan rose to follow him as usual.

***

Billy was walking away from the warehouse when he stopped in his tracks. It was hard to miss him. Arthur Pendragon (In this life Arthur Guthrie) stood out like a sore thumb. He was almost exactly like Billy remembered except that he was slightly leaner and less bulked up. He was drinking and looked miserable. Billy pocketed the exchange letter he’d received from the warehouse to take to Captain Flint and ducked away so that Arthur didn’t see him.

He followed the man down the street absolutely stunned to see Gwaine and Arthur on the same day. It was too much to be a coincidence. Something was happening. He watched from behind a stall as Arthur sat on the beach and stared out at the ships on the bay. This was about Merlin. Something deep in Billy’s gut made him realize that. He recognized that look in Arthur’s eyes, the desperate need. He was waiting. Billy swallowed.

If Merlin reunited with Arthur he would lose Merlin. Gwaine didn’t even recognize him and they were not members of the same crew. This was insane, he should just go up to him. Merlin would never forgive him if he interfered with his one chance to see Arthur again. It would be beyond cruel. Billy rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t a Knight anymore. He’d never be a Knight again. Arthur would be so disappointed in him. He was a murderer, a pirate, scum. He didn’t even know if he wanted Gwaine to remember.

It had been a long time before someone managed to surprise him. He didn’t hear any footfalls and his hearing was top notch. The dagger at his back tensed him. “Whatever you want, you’ve picked the wrong person to mess with.”

“Walk.” A hauntingly familiar voice barked at him. It was heavily accented.

He was being directed towards Arthur. Well, his mind was made up for him. He really wanted to look back to see who it was but he saw Arthur turn his head and scramble to his feet.

“Caught himself staring.” Elyan jerked a thumb at Billy and put his dagger away.

Billy’s eyes opened wide when he recognized Elyan. Fuck. It took everything he had not to reach over and tug the smaller man into a hug.

Arthur looked up at him with a mixture of trepidation and excitement. “You must be the man Zeke was talking about.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t think he means us any harm, Elyan. I’m Arthur Guthrie.” He stuck out his hand.

Moment of truth. Here is where he would have to decide if he was going to pretend not to remember. There was something in Arthur’s eyes, hope. In Billy’s short life hope was hard to come by. He’d only ever known hardship and the sea was the only place he’d been free.

He took Arthur’s hand tentatively at first. “Billy Bones, Boson of the Walrus.” Billy mentally sighed, he could not do that to Merlin. He may be a pirate in this life but he was also Merlin’s friend. They’d gone through all that pain together. His hand squeezed a little tighter. How do you tell someone you remember them without telling them? Who else remembered? Gwaine clearly didn’t. Elyan didn’t have a flicker of recognition in his eyes. “Arthur.” He exhaled. “He’s on the ship.”

It took a few moments for Arthur to process what that meant and his eyes widened and his face broke out into a wide smile and he laughed for the first time in months. Elyan looked at him like he was crazy. “You remember. It’s really him?” Arthur grasped Billy’s arm. “Please tell me he’s here.”

“He will be coming ashore this evening. Yes, I remember everything. He’s here. Leo Emrys is here.” Billy carefully emphasized the last name. He knew Arthur would know what he was talking about.

Arthur gave a cry of sheer joy. “I can’t wait until tonight. Is there any way you can take me over now?”

“No.” Billy shook his headed. “Captain Flint does not appreciate uninvited guests on the Walrus. Best not to upset him just now.”

“Merlin…” Arthur exhaled as he gazed at the bay.

Elyan knew the name Merlin. He’d heard Arthur cry it in his sleep often enough. Was it really true? Did they finally find the man who had haunted his friend’s dreams for so long?

“It’s good to see you too, Elyan.” Billy gave him a grin but the smaller man just stared at him blankly.

They were not unobserved on the beach. A scruffy looking man was watching Arthur Guthrie’s every move. Those in the know would recognize him as one of Vane’s men.

“You’re the only one who remembers besides me.” Arthur told him excitedly. “This has to mean something!” He almost felt like swimming over there but Billy was right. Captain Flint was not a man you crossed.

Now that he knew Merlin was here the worst part was over. Captain Vane could go crawl back under the rock he’d come out of.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would love any comments.:) Thank you so much for your support! Having way too much fun with this one.
> 
> I know it is a little shorter than usual, but if you were wondering what Merlin, John and Flint were up to...

Sometime later, Merlin made his way to the captain’s cabin with a drought he’d prepared. “How is he today?” Merlin asked John Silver as he waited patiently to administer a drought for the Captain’s headaches. Merlin knew he’d have to wait a while before going ashore but he didn’t mind so much. Nothing was there he hadn’t seen before. Some weird feeling made him almost afraid of stepping onto the island. Something was there, waiting for him and he wasn’t sure if he was ready to face it yet.

“Best not to go in yet.” Silver rolled his eyes at the door where Flint was cursing and yelling. He was resting on a bench outside the captain’s cabin. It had someone found its way there at some point in the past few days. Merlin sat down next to him.

“I used to work for someone who as moody as our Captain.” Merlin gave Silver a sympathetic look and a cheerful smile. “Kill him with kindness never really worked, he still threw things at me.” He allowed himself to smile as he twisted the ring he wore on his thumb because it was too big for his thin fingers.

Silver eyed him.

“But it was only because he liked me. I was the only servant who ever stayed with him… er…” Merlin closed his mouth. He had been just about to spill a whole story about Arthur to John Silver. What _was_ it about that man?! He eyed Silver suspiciously.

“I didn’t even ask.” Silver shrugged. It wasn’t his fault people told him things. “Temperamental, your former master?” He took a long pull of rum and offered it to Merlin.

“It wasn’t like that.” Merlin shook his head quickly. “I wasn’t a slave.” Well, some days, it _was l_ ike that. Merlin accepted the drink. “He was a great King.”

“Pfft.” John scoffed. “There’s no such thing. Not anymore, anyway. Great Kings died out hundreds of years before our time. Servant to a King? You’re too young to be that worldly. And now you’re just trying to distract me.” It was the most words John Silver had ever said to Merlin since he’d joined the crew. “Shouldn’t you be in line to get ashore, go fuck something like the rest of the men maybe get a nice bath?”

“I’m working on getting the surgery room cleaned up. Lot of blood been spilled there, recently.” Merlin stalled. “And who would mix the captain’s droughts?”

“Look.” Silver glared at him suddenly. “If you’re after the captain, I get it. He’s irresistible, but also very much mine. Understand?”

“I’m not here for your Captain, Mr Silver.” Merlin responded with an amused chuckle.

“Good god, it’s true.” Silver stared. “Billy.”

Merlin rolled his shoulder and gave Silver back the rum.

“Fuck.” Silver exhaled. “I’d suspected the way he sometimes looked at me….and the captain. I think he fancied he had a chance before I came along.”

Flint was still carrying on in the cabin but he was now cursing in another language. Merlin knew it was Spanish, of course.

“When he gets to French, he’s about done.” Silver said with a grunt. “He generally gets like this whenever Vane sends him a message. He got one as soon as we landed.”

“Charles Vane, I’ve heard of him.” Merlin nodded. Who hadn’t? Apart from Flint he was one of the most notorious pirates in the area. Merlin didn’t relish meeting him.

“They hate each other, even before one of Vane’s crew did this to me.” Silver indicated his leg. “Now Flint blames him and it’s a miracle they’re not trying to kill each other. They would be if it wasn’t for the English threat.”

“Bad luck, that.” Merlin commented, having seen a lot worse over the centuries. He stared at Silver for a moment. They’d actually had a conversation. He gave the man a smile. “I think I hear French.” He cocked an ear at the door.

“Yeah. He’s just about done.” Silver slipped the stopper into the rum bottle and struggled to stand. He still wasn’t used to the leg but he just glared when Merlin offered help.

Once on his feet Silver cast a glance at the door and silently counted down. “5… 4… 3.. 2… and…”

Click, the latch to the door opened and Flint flung it open. The rage was still simmering in his eyes and the room was a mess but he was coherent. “Vane wants a meeting. He tried to fucking summoned me to the fucking fort, that bastard.” Flint slammed the document into Silver’s chest. “You can go tell him he can suck my cock before I answer a summons from him!”

Silver staggered back slightly, “Captain…”

Merlin sort of stepped back. Flint reminded him of Arthur when the King was ranting about something or other no one could actually fix unless he did what he didn’t want to do.

“I will not crawl to the fucking fort.” Flint snarled.

“You have to meet somewhere.” Silver said mildly.

“Why the fuck is he here?” Flint’s eyes were on Merlin but the question was directed to Silver.

Merlin helpfully produced a vial. “For the erm… headaches.”

“Dr Howell prescribed rum.” Flint grimaced.

“This is a relatively new treatment. I promise you it will help.” Merlin didn’t actually offer Flint the bottle. He wisely held it out to Silver.

Silver took it with a mild grunt. “What’s the dose?”

“Once before bed and if it’s worse during the day take it with tea or something similar. Not rum. You should feel better in a day or two. I highly recommend avoiding rum for a day or two…but if you must, only a little bit.” Merlin knew better than to deny Captain Flint rum.

James Flint’s eyes narrowed as he looked between the two men. He flung his hands up in exasperation and stomped back into the cabin.

“I’ll see that he follows instructions.” Silver nodded, “Excuse us. Talk later.”

He tucked the bottle into his jacket and followed Flint back inside. Merlin watched out of the corner of his eye as Silver put his hand on Flint’s shoulder and Flint shook it off in agitation. Silver tried again and Flint did the same, but the third time was the charm. Silver was talking softly to him and eventually coaxed the captain to a chair. Feeling like he was intruding on something private, Merlin stepped back and shut the door for them.

It was weird being on the ship without knowing Billy was somewhere on it. What was the point of actually being here? Why was he so afraid to go ashore? He walked away from the cabin and headed towards the rail to watch people and cargo getting loaded. His stomach was clenched and he felt light headed when he looked over at the docks. His gaze scanned the crowd looking for Billy. Billy wasn’t hard to find even at a distance since he was taller than everyone else. Merlin didn’t see him on the loading dock so he shifted his gaze to beach over the shifting sea of people. Nassau was a bit chaotic but commerce still had to happen. Cargo still needed loading and movement. Someone was still managing all of that.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted his lover. Billy was standing on the beach talking to two people. A dark-skinned man and someone else. Merlin swallowed. His hands shook as he reached into his jacket and fished out his eyeglass. He was seeing things. Hoping too hard. It had happened before. He used to see Arthur everywhere, around every corner, every nightclub. All the people and places… he sniffled and adjusted the glass again to try and get a better look.

Arthur was gazing out at the ship. Billy … and it looked a lot like Elyan … If Elyan was alive, that would mean Gwen was too. He forced himself to take a longer look just to be sure. He was torn between shouting Arthur’s name across the harbor like some maniac and collapsing into shocked tears. All this time, it sort of came rushing up at him and he felt his legs give way as he sank to the deck. “I’m fine I’m fine…” He warded off people from helping him. “Too much heat.”

Arthur. He’d know him anywhere and that was unmistakably him, a little less broad but him none the less. He was with Billy and looking out at the ship, did that mean? What did that mean? Merlin felt sick and clutched his stomach. He wasn’t prepared. He wasn’t ready. He turned around to stare between the rail guard posts at the beach. “Arthur…” he whispered brokenly. Merlin scrambled to his feet half-stumbled, half ran back to his quarters and shut himself in, knocking over one or two people in his haste. His muttered apologies only got him dark looks.

Merlin reached up and gripped his hair in frustration. It was a hallucination. It couldn’t be Arthur. Not here of all places. It couldn’t possibly be him. He fished for another bottle and eyed the fact that it was half empty with an annoyed snort. So many times over the years it had always turned out to be a false lead. False hope. Every time he got his hopes up, they would be dashed. He chugged down the bottle, coughed spat and staggered. The desperate need clawed at him again. Arthur was supposed to rise again in Albion, not out here, not in this god-forsaking place. It was unfair and cruel. He flung the bottle against the wall, breaking it. He needed more liquor. He fished another bottle out, this one stronger stuff than the last.

***

Much later Silver and Flint were about to disembark. “Where’s the Doctor?” Flint grunted at Silver as they saw the longboat headed towards the Walrus. The boat that would take them to the Tavern where they would meet with Vane after several discussions later. “Headaches’ gone.”

Silver knew why the headache was gone and that was a good deal less to do with medication and more to do with the fact that he’d spent an hour with his head in John’s lap. He smiled a little, James had calmed down considerably. “Shall I fetch him?” Silver smirked at Flint, clearly not about to go running off on the ship to find someone he didn’t particularly like.

Flint shrugged. “It’s getting dark. It’s probably his last chance to go to shore today unless he wants to swim.”

“Maybe he already went.” Silver suggested and shrugged.

As usual Silver refused to get carried down and Flint would never say it but he secretly loved watching him overcome his difficulties. There was a lot of things he would never say. Caring about another person was hard after all that he had lost. He’d almost lost Silver that day as well and John was the one person he couldn’t afford to lose. John was the only person who could bring him back. If he lost him, James McGraw would completely cease to exist. He would be Captain Flint until someone had the audacity to kill him.

***

Arthur sighed when he saw the next boat unload and Merlin wasn’t on it. “Is that?” He asked Billy.

“Flint.” Billy had avoided going back to the tavern. He was supposed to meet Zeke there tonight but Arthur was close to swimming over there himself and he wasn’t sure Elyan was the only one who could stop him. The last thing they all needed was to get on Flint’s bad side. Really, what was keeping him? Leo had expressed interest in coming ashore. Flint would be a little testy when he found out Billy hadn’t got everything done. Not to mention Silver would give him that look and if there was something

“You told me today he was friendly with Eleanor, yes?” Arthur asked quickly.

“Er, yes but..”

“Maybe he’ll talk to me.”

“Arthur, wait..”

One thing about Arthur hadn’t changed, once he’d set his mind to something he wasn’t going to be deterred. He’d been waiting all afternoon on the beach for Merlin while Billy gave him what he was sure was an abridged account of his life so far. Billy seemed nervous and agitated but he had no reason to be. Whatever happened to him in this life, he was still Percival.

Captain Flint and John Silver made it to the end of the dock just as Arthur approached them with Billy. He straightened to his full height and looked at him directly in the eye. Which was probably a mistake because Flint’s lips curled and instead of looking at Arthur he passed him over and looked directly at Billy for explanation as to why their progress was interrupted.

Billy cleared his throat. Flint always made him nervous but watching Arthur face down Captain Flint was going to be the death of him, he just knew it. There would be hell to pay if Arthur couldn’t handle James Flint. “Er. Captain. This is Captain Arthur Guthrie, Eleanor’s cousin.”

At the name Guthrie, Flint swiveled his head to look Arthur up and down. His expression was calm but somewhere underneath Billy could sense all it would take was one out of place word. He glanced quickly at Silver who just shook his head as if to say now is not the time. “He would like a moment of your time in the … near future.”

Arthur opened and closed his mouth as he was about to say something but the tone of Billy’s voice caused him to shut the hell up. From a distance, James Flint looked like an ordinary man but up close Arthur could tell he was anyone but. If he thought Charles Vane was dangerous, this man could be a hundred times worse if he wanted. He could just tell from the look in his eyes, the way he held his body. He took no shit from anyone.

Flint snorted. “Out of respect for your cousin I’ll meet with you. Tomorrow.” He looked away, clearly done with the conversation and indifferent for the moment. He started to move away.

“You have someone on your ship!” Arthur couldn’t let it go, even as Billy tried to hold him back. “Someone I need to see. Dr Leo Emrys.”

Flint paused and glanced over his shoulder. “No one is a prisoner on the Walrus, Captain Guthrie.” His words were ice cold.

“I didn’t mean. I just.” Arthur stood his ground. “Please, I need to see him. I’ve been looking for him for a very long time. I just need permission to go to the Walrus with Billy. Please, he doesn’t know I’m here.” He knew it wasn’t manly to beg but he wasn’t wasting another day. If there was some way he could get to Merlin now, he was going to get it.

John Silver looked carefully at the Guthrie captain who was taking his own life in his hands talking that way to James Flint. He recognized the desperation in his tone. It was the same desperation he had felt when he thought he’d completely lost James McGraw entirely when Miranda died. That feeling when you know someone you love is so close but you can’t touch them.

Flint’s expression changed from indifference to annoyance. He looked at Billy and looked back at Arthur. He was about to retort and his hand shifted to his sword but Silver laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at John with a scowl and John scowled right back at him. For a moment they just scowled at each other, some sort of unspoken argument happening that only they were privy to.

“I’ll handle this.” John said. “You go. I’ll catch up.”

Flint gave him a snort. “I’ll walk slowly.”

John glared at him and once the captain was out of the way he turned to look directly at Billy. “Are you fucking insane? You know the mood he’s been in.”

Billy flung up his arms in defense. “I didn’t think he was going to approach Flint.”

John exhaled gruffly. “Look.” He turned to Arthur and decided to take pity on the man. “I just saw Leo Emrys on deck a couple of hours ago. He was supposed to take the boat with us but changed his mind. I can’t let you on the Walrus but Billy here can go back and get him. We can organize one more boat before the sun sets.”

Arthur gave a sigh of relief. “God, Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, just don’t give Flint any reasons. We’ll talk about why a Guthrie is here in Nassau tomorrow.” John nodded. He gave the order to a couple of crewmen to help out Billy and almost startled when he turned and Elyan was standing there too. “Word of advice, Lurking in Nassau gets you killed.” He told the man and made his way after Flint who indeed, had walked slowly and was still in view.

Billy exhaled and looked at Arthur. “You still have a knack for annoying people.” He got into the boat.

Arthur stopped him. “Tell him …” He sighed. “Fuck, I don’t know. Just tell him.”

Billy nodded. He hadn’t told Arthur anything about his relationship with Merlin or what they were doing now. He felt a little bit like a heel. He’d almost turned away and really, it hurt more than he was willing to admit. There was no way Merlin would choose him over Arthur. He had also put all thoughts of Gwaine out of his head, he did not want to deal with that. He knew he’d promised the man he’d meet him tonight at the tavern but maybe it was best to nip everything in the bud. In his new life, nothing could really happen. It’s not like they could just all run away with Arthur. He had duties, people he cared about, brothers that depended on him. He really did care about Merlin, might even love him if he was truly honest with himself. He knew deep down the only one for Merlin was Arthur and so it was up to him to bring them together no matter how much it hurt. The idea of abandoning Gwaine hurt much worse. How did life get so complicated?

He glanced back at the dock and focused on the ship. The sun was almost down and they wouldn’t be able to see much at this point.

***

On the docks Arthur watched until couldn’t see the longboat anymore. The sun had set and darkness fell upon Nassau. The heat of the day washed away and the cool tendrils of night shrouded the port in an almost sensual caress. Lanterns were lit and torches managed in order to illuminate the town. Nassau, in spite of the loss of the Guthrie’s, flourished. It teamed with life, unsavory, crooked and yet sometimes a heart could be found there.

Arthur was so focused on Billy he did not notice that they were observed. He heard Elyan yell and had time to pull out his sword and fight back but they had already surrounded the pair. Elyan held his own for a while as did Arthur but there were too many of them. He saw Elyan get smacked to the ground and he was eventually cornered.

“You’re coming with us, Captain Guthrie. ” A man holding the gun spat. He recognized him as being one of the men at the fort.

“No!” Arthur struggled to figure out a way out. With Elyan down there were too many of them. They had obviously been waiting until Billy was gone. He would not have surrendered but one of them held a knife to Elyan’s unconscious form. He growled in frustration but he couldn’t let them kill Elyan. “Merlin!” he cried out towards Flint’s ship even as he threw down his weapons and two men took his arms. “MERLIN!”

Someone hit him over the head and he felt himself fall as he lost conscious.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kind comments. They mean a lot to me!
> 
> PS there is a lot more to come. This is just the beginning.

Captain Flint was a persona, not the man and John Silver knew that, but lately he sort of wished it was different. He saw very little of James and more and more of Flint. It was unnerving and he didn’t like it but there wasn’t much he could do about it. He’d done everything he could to try and center him and he dreaded this next encounter with Vane. Flint barely tolerated him and just needed an excuse. Silver knew it would be up to him to keep his Captain from lashing out and he wasn’t sure he wanted to. Charles Vane was a necessary evil at the moment but he had a long fucking memory. One day Vane would pay for not being able to control his crew.

As they moved through Nassau and people parted for them like Flint was bloody Moses. They all knew what was in store, they all knew he alone had the experience to lead them against it. As for Silver, they knew to be afraid of him now. He had risen from lowly cook to Quartermaster on a ship captained by of one of the most fearsome pirates in the new world. Silver had shown he had what it took to survive in Nassau. It was also well known secret that he was the captain’s lover and that if he wasn’t Flint would lose it.

In the crew’s eyes and in the eyes of many people on the island, Silver had sacrificed himself. They were counting on him to keep Flint from leading them to hell. It grated on his nerves at times because they couldn’t see beyond the persona.

Nassau hadn’t changed that much though it was clear the reigns of market power had. They approached the tavern and Flint glared at it. Max was waiting for them.

“Captain.” She nodded to him with a fake but agreeable smile. She did want this meeting to go well.

While Flint was distracted by Max, John took the time to check out the clientele. There were people he knew and people he didn’t. He had expected a lot of people to flee Nassau but they hadn’t. He refocused on the conversation between Max and Flint.

“Where is he?” Flint grunted.

Max directed his gaze to the rooms that used to belong to Eleanor. “Waiting.” Max was pulled aside by one of the new men. Silver overheard her call him Lance but had no more time for observations. He was acutely aware of eyes on him as he moved through the place to the staircase. Flint glanced over his shoulder, an unspoken question in his look.

“Fuck you.” Silver told him plainly. “I can do it on my own.” He’d be damned if he let the man carry him up the stairs in front of all the people there. He started, frowned faintly at the paint. “Slowly.” He muttered.

Flint patiently moved at his pace. It was weird but comforting. He normally walked faster but for Silver he waited. It was a conversation they never had and weren’t about to have. It was an accepted fact. Flint would always wait for him.

Eventually they made it.

When he flung open the door, Charles Vane was arrogantly waiting in the largest chair of the room. His feet were propped up and he leisurely played with a coin in his knuckles. Jack Rackham lurked by the window and Ann Bonny was nowhere to be seen.

For a long while, neither of them said a word. Flint didn’t even sit down. Silver, however, was tired from walking up the stairs and made himself comfortable. “Well?” John looked at Vane.

“I have recently acquired an asset that will up our odds in the coming battle when we get our hands on his ship.” Vane said finally. “And I want your help getting his people to hand it over to us.”

Flint scowled and gave Rackham a nasty look. One day, he’d gut that captain. One day. He looked back at Vane. “Who the fuck are you talking about?”

“There’s a man on the island. He came here a few days ago.” Vane explained. “Captain Arthur Guthrie. Eleanor’s cousin. He’s the captain of The Pendragon. It’s another manofwar and we need all we can get.”

“Didn’t we just meet an Arthur Guthrie?” Flint glanced at Silver with a curl of his lips.

“Yes.” Silver fixed Vane with a look. Even he knew of The Pendragon. “What have you done?”

“He’s mine now.” Vane said with a chuckle. “My men will have taken him to the fort.”

Silver rubbed his face. It must have happened when he left the man. “Fucking hell, couldn’t you have just asked him?”

“I did, he refused.” Vane shrugged.

Flint had a dangerous edge to his tone when he next spoke. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to effectively run a man-of-war? We don’t’ have the men. We could have used his men.”

“Not to mention the fact that he’s friendly with two of our crew and we could have used that as leverage.” Silver muttered. “Until someone had to cock things up.” He eyed Vane. “Again.”

Vane wondered if the man Arthur was waiting for was one of the two Silver was talking about. He was behaving himself but Silver’s tone was putting him on edge. One way or the other Arthur was his to do with as he pleased. He was a Guthrie. The Guthrie’s owed him. “Well now we have a more direct route to the ship.”

“Enough.” Flint grunted. “Charles, I don’t have time for your shit. I’ll give you until the morning to bring him back on your own. Alive and in one piece. Otherwise, you’ll face the consequences. Is there anything USEFUL you have to say to me?”

Vane eyed Flint.

For a moment it looked like he was going to challenge the other Captain. Silver braced himself and his hand went to his gun. Vane glanced sidelong at Rackham who shook his head very briefly. Vane pocketed his coin. “Do you have the intelligence you’ve been looking for?”

“We acquired a log off one of the ships we took with the numbers coming. We’ll share it during the briefing tomorrow.” Flint said, face stony. “Arthur Guthrie better be there.” The Captain turned his back and stalked towards the door, clearly expecting Silver to follow. Silver grunted made his way after him.

Vane tracked their progress across the room.

Once they were gone, Rackham turned on Vane. “Are you fucking insane? You didn’t tell me you took Captain Guthrie. He has friends here, it’s going to be a problem.”

“It won’t be a problem.” Vane said firmly. “I’ll get him under control.”

“And how are you going to do that?”

Vane just smirked. He had a few ideas.

***

“Leo!” Billy tried his cabin door, the latch was on. “Open up. It’s Billy.” He didn’t hear anything in the cabin and he had to admit that he was getting worried. He’d banged on the door a couple of times too but no avail. “Leo if you don’t open this door right now I am going to kick it in.” A thing of course, he was more than capable of. “Open the fucking door.”

He waited a few more minutes and finally kicked at it a few times. Under his considerable strength, the door gave way and he shoved it open. Merlin was face-down on the floor, passed out cold. There was broken glass on the floor and he was dangerously near it. His hand gripped a now empty bottle. “Jesus.” Billy swore. He hauled Merlin up and deposited him on the bunk. “Leo…” He tried to balance him on the bed with one arm and patted his face a couple of times. He took the man’s chin in his hand and lifted it up. No response. He was breathing but utterly passed out.

“Goddamnit.” Billy swore again.

Merlin seemed to sense someone was near him and he tried to reach for Billy’s shirt.

“No no…” Billy shook his head. “Wake up …” He shook Merlin but the man just sort of swayed. “Merlin.” He tried that name to see what would happen. “Merlin, wake up.”

Merlin mumbled incoherently. He hadn’t heard that name in a long time and it was tugging at the back of his conscious. A muscled chest was precariously near… one he knew. “Mmmm…” Merlin licked his lips. He ran his fingers up and down said chest. “Fuck me.”

“You’re not even awake!” Billy protested, angry at his body for reacting. “Merlin, come on. I know it’s you in there. I remember. Wake UP!” He was rewarded for his efforts in both the best way and worst way possible. Merlin shifted and his hand drifted down to catch his crotch and stroke his cock. “Ahhh…” Billy grunted. “S…stop.”

“Please…” Merlin muttered blearily. His eyes opened a little, they were bloodshot with liquor and Billy worried even more. His fingers fumbled as he attempted to open Billy’s trousers.

Merlin’s fingers on his cock was like a drug that was nearly impossible to fight. Billy strove to do it anyway. This was all kinds of wrong and he had to sober up his friend quickly. He couldn’t let this happen. “Merlin…”

“Billy, need you.” Merlin whimpered.

At least Merlin knew who he was. Billy tried hard not to let out a cry as Merlin managed to work his cock free. He glanced at the door which anyone still on deck could come by. No doubt someone had heard him break it open by now. Merlin just stared at it and the door slammed shut.

“Fuck me.” Merlin begged as his long fingers met skin.

“No… goddamnit Merlin, if you can use your magic to shut the fucking door, use it to sober up and listen to what I’m… shit…” Billy grunted as Merlin had started to slide off the bed to his knees. He tugged Merlin back up on the bed. “No. you. Don’t. Are you even hearing a word I’m saying?” He grasped the other man’s loose shirt. It was then he saw Gwaine’s necklace and recognized his own wristband. “God, you saved them.” He brushed his knuckles against Merlin’s cheek as the man swayed again. “How long have you been alive? I’m so sorry.” He leaned in to kiss Merlin’s forehead which was a mistake because that just encouraged him to shove down his trousers.

Merlin’s own were still on and he was now frantically trying to get them off, too far gone to really hear anything Billy was saying. “Don’t want to talk, want to fuck.” He rasped. The only thing that would take the pain away was Percival’s cock. His head swam and he felt disoriented and a little out of control. It couldn’t have been Arthur on the beach. It was a hallucination.

Billy wasn’t made of stone but he had more honor than most pirates. Anyone else might have given in. “God, you have no idea how much I want to, but I can’t. Can you just focus… focus Merlin. Look at me.”

Merlin… Merlin … Merlin’s head hurt. He didn’t want to be coherent. He forced his eyes open as directed.

Billy breathed a sigh of relief. He took one of Merlin’s hands, the one that had the wrist band. “You gave that to me.” He couldn’t help himself this time, he kissed the palm of Merlin’s hand. “I left you alone.”

Merlin blinked and was shocked out of his stupor. “You… you remember?”

“Everything.” Billy nodded.

“Oh my god…” Merlin moaned as he sagged against Billy’s chest and stopped trying to get his trousers off. Billy wrapped his arms around Merlin and cradled him as the man began to sniffle, then cry. “Percy…”

“It’s Billy now.” Billy reminded him. “I’m a different person, Merlin.”

“You’re still him.” Merlin sniffled and clung to him. His head pounded and his eyes hurt. “Basically the same qualities.”

“I’m a different man, Merlin.” Billy insisted. “Listen to me. You have to sober up.” He pushed Merlin away from him a moment so that he could look him in the eye.

“Don’t want to.” Merlin groused.

“Normally I’d grant your wish and fuck you senseless but not today. Today you’re going to sober the hell up, get cleaned and find something nice to wear.” Billy told him gruffly.

“Why?” Merlin moaned at the idea of all the movement that would entail.

“Because, Merlin. There’s someone on that beach you very much want to see.”

“It’s… true?” Merlin swallowed. “He’s there? I thought….” He was sure it had been a hallucination.

Billy nodded.

“He’s … he remembers?” Merlin asked again.

Billy nodded. “He’s here for you. I’d have brought him here but Flint wouldn’t allow it.”

Merlin’s fingers rested on Billy’s chest. “I…” He balked at the very idea of seeing Arthur again even after waiting for him for so long. He wanted to, he desperately wanted to but he was afraid. He’d changed. He hadn’t waited in England. “Billy?” He looked down at the man’s cock, hard and full after Merlin’s attentions. Billy moved as if to reach down and tug up his trousers but Merlin stopped him. He unwound the wristband from his wrist. “This is yours.” He whispered.

Billy held out his wrist and watched as Merlin trembled and fought more tears. He wrapped the band around and kissed it. Billy’s heart thudded in his chest. It was true that he had always loved Merlin. “It’s alright Merlin. I’ll be fine. Gwaine is here.” It was also true that Gwaine was his one true love.

“Really?” Merlin’s eyes lit up. “Who else?”

“Lancelot and Elyan. But Merlin, only Arthur and I remember.”

Merlin swayed. They were all here. This time he didn’t stop Billy as the man drew his trousers back up. “Water.” He swallowed. “Get me some water.” He had clothes and soap in his trunk. He refused to show up on the beach looking the way he did now. Arthur wouldn’t recognize him.

***

When Elyan came to the first thing he noticed that Arthur was gone. He silently cursed and got to his feet. He was fairly certain where Arthur was taken and if that was true, they would need to go get the ship and bring to bear on Nassau until The Captain was free. He stalked through the town silently towards the tavern and located Zeke and Lance.

Zeke was arguing with Lance but stopped when he saw Elyan, “Where’s Arthur?”

Elyan stared up the stairway where Captain Vane was watching all three of them. He jerked his head at the other two, an indication to follow.

The three of them left the tavern. “What the hell?” Zeke flailed. “How did this happen?”

Elyan shrugged. “Overpowered while waiting.”

“What do we do now?” Zeke looked over at Lance. When the Captain was missing, Lance was in charge.

“Elyan, waiting for what?” Lance looked at the man carefully.

“Merlin.” Elyan said softly. “Captain Flint’s ship.” He never was a man of many words but something in Lance’s tone made him wonder if the man had heard the name before. Elyan knew the significance. Arthur had been looking for Merlin his entire life. Lance didn’t know him as well as Elyan did. Elyan frowned as he saw understanding in Lance’s eyes that he couldn’t place.

“Take us back to where you were waiting.” Lance nodded without saying why he wasn’t all that surprised to hear the name Merlin.

“I’m missing something.” Zeke whined as he followed them.

“You know this name?” Elyan asked Lance as they headed back to the beach.

“I know this name.” Lance nodded, but he did not divulge any further details. Yes, he knew the name, but vaguely, like a dream. It nagged at the back of his mind and picked at his heart. Lance had led a normal life the second son of a plantation owner in Georgia. He’d picked up a commission from a distant uncle and immediately took it. He’d met Arthur on his way to see said Uncle in Boston. It had all seemed like happy coincidence at the time. Arthur had a ship and needed a Quartermaster. He used to do inventory at the plantation and had some previous experience aboard a ship transporting the plantation goods. It never occurred to him how persuasive Arthur was, how he’d agreed to anything Lance wanted just to get him to say yes. There was always something odd in the way Arthur looked at him from time to time. He never could put his finger on it and until Elyan mentioned the name Merlin he didn’t know the answer. The dreamy images of a young man with golden eyes made a sort of sense now. He didn’t understand it but he knew deep in his heart there was a reason.

They both looked at Zeke, who shrugged. “I never heard that name before.”

Lance, Elyan and Zeke found the dock just as Billy and Merlin pulled up to it. Billy raised his eyes to see his friends all together for the first time in centuries and he swallowed with emotion. Not everyone remembered, he knew that. He tied up the boat and helped Merlin off it. Merlin had cleaned up and shaved. He now looked more himself except for the shaggy hair. He was also wearing fresh clothing and Billy had helped him get sober with some water and soap.

Merlin was speechless when he saw the three of them and he would have collapsed to his knees if he didn’t have Billy’s support.

All three of them were exactly as he remembered them, well, Lance and Zeke both had more facial hair and Elyan had what appeared to be tribal tats on his face. They all wore the clothing of the current century and they all stared at him confusion in their eyes.

It was Zeke who came to his senses first, “Merlin!” He rushed down the dock and gathered him up in his arms in a tight laughing hug. He cast a glance over at Billy and the shock set in. Zeke staggered back. “Easy…” Billy reached to grab his arm and pull him back before he fell of the dock.

Merlin was still reeling. Elyan and Lance approached and took their turn with hugs.

Zeke reached out towards Merlin’s neck, “You still have it…”

“I can’t believe it.” Merlin whimpered. “You all remember. You’re here.”

“I didn’t until a few moments ago.” Elyan said, rubbing his head from the pain.

“I only just put everything together.” Lance nodded.

Zeke and Billy just stared at each other.

Billy clenched his fists. Emotions tore through him and he just couldn’t. He couldn’t deal. “Later.” Billy told him gruffly and looked away.

“Percy….” Zeke whispered.

“Don’t call me that, my name is Billy now.” Billy snapped angrily. “You don’t get to call me anything else.”

Zeke sighed, “I guess I deserve that.” He looked back towards Merlin, Lance and Elyan and tried hard not to let the pain show in his eyes. He desperately wanted to hug Billy but the man looked seriously upset. He couldn’t blame them after their last encounter and most recent one.

“Elyan, Gwen?” Merlin looked at him hopefully.

Elyan shook his head and looked pained.

“Arthur?” Merlin looked past them hopefully to the beach.

Lance put a hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Arthur’s not here. We have a problem.” As usual Lance didn’t let anything get in the way of a task. No matter how much memories hurt he was always focused. He was, after all, a dear friend. He pulled Merlin into a hug.

***

Arthur came to in an unfamiliar place. It looked like some kind of holding cell. He swallowed thickly and coughed as he struggled up to a seating position in the straw. There was a small window and the door to the cell was thick wood with a tiny square opening at eye level. He struggled to his feet and staggered to the door. He tugged on it but it was barred. “Hey!!” He shouted. “Anybody out there?!?”

“Save your breath,” Vane smirked.

“You!” Arthur glared at him. “You have no right to keep me here!” He couldn’t miss Merlin. He’d do absolutely anything to get out of this.

“Oh you’re staying here as my guest for a while.” No need to tell him he’d be let out in a few hours. Vane believed Flint was being short sighted. “Unless we can come to some sort of arrangement.” He knew Arthur was desperate to get out of here. He could use that against him.

“What do you want, Charles?” Arthur balled his fists.

“Your ship.” Vane gave him a look as though he thought that would have been obvious. “You would be nice, but I don’t force. We need your ship.”

Merlin… Arthur closed his eyes and tried to imagine what life would be like if he missed this chance. He couldn’t…wouldn’t. Trade his ship for Merlin? There had to be some other way out of this. “What if.” Arthur glared at Vane. “What if my crew came with the ship, what if I came with the ship?” He was desperate, he would do anything.

Vane gave him a quizzical look. “You couldn’t pull that off.” He looked Arthur up and down.

“My crew would follow me anywhere.” Arthur said sharply.

Vane was seriously thinking about Arthur’s suggestion. If he agreed, his kidnapping of Arthur would be vindicated and Flint could shove it. Arthur would be at his side, not Flint’s. He smirked at the idea. He still hadn’t given up on somehow making the blonde Adonis his but not yet. Arthur would come to him if he bided his time and did this properly. He knew there was some man Arthur was waiting for but now that he had the promise of the ship, he had Arthur right where he wanted him. “Alright. Deal.”

He unlocked the door of the cell.

Arthur blinked at him as the man took up space in the middle of the door. “What?”

“You heard me. I’ll take that deal. You can go. Bring your ship around to the harbor. I’ll tell Captain Flint.” Vane said as he fixed his eyes on Arthur.

Arthur rubbed the back of his neck, confused. He was sure this would take much more. He started walking towards the door and eyed Vane. “You’re in the way.”

Vane moved but only an inch. He naturally meant to force Arthur to come into body contact with him. He watched the scowl cross the blonde’s features and lowered his eyes to Arthur’s lips. The wound he’d inflicted was still prominent and he felt passion curl in his gut and his cock start to fill. He wanted to fuck Arthur right then and there in the straw but not tonight.

Arthur moved forward warily and sort of shifted his body so that he could get through the small space Vane left. He didn’t get far, Vane snaked out his hand and they tussled for a moment, they both landed on the ground and wrestled for control for several minutes. But this time Vane got the upper hand and pinned Arthur to his back. He chuckled at the site of the angry blonde.

“Most deals end with some kind of personal touch.” Vane laughed as Arthur glared. “I accept your deal but we haven’t sealed it yet.”

“Sealed it?” Arthur rasped.

Vane took that opportunity to kiss him again. Arthur should really learn to keep his mouth shut. Vane hungrily dove into the man’s mouth and felt him struggle at first. It wasn’t long, however, before Arthur responded and Vane let him without thinking. For a forced kiss it sure wasn’t ending up that way. Vane’s grip relaxed on Arthur’s wrists and he reached up to thread his fingers through Vane’s hair. In spite of the fact that he loathed the man, Arthur found his body responding. He had to stop it, he had to get out from under him. With a low grunt he used all of his strength to shove the man off roughly.

“Stop doing that!” Arthur stumbled to his feet.

“Why? You like it.” Vane lounged in the straw of the cell. He lowered his gaze to Arthur’s cock which most certainly had been interested.

“I hate you.” Arthur told him vehemently and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “But we have a deal.”

“There’s a briefing in the morning with the other Captains at the tavern. Be there.” Vane told him.

Arthur turned away and left the cell. He briefly thought about locking Vane up in it but he was trying to restore control over his body at the same time. He knew one thing for sure, he would never let that arrogant asshole touch him again.

Once again he found himself having to walk out of the fort with his head held high. What he didn’t expect was to run into a reception. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the five men who were on their way to the fort. As they got closer his heart pounded in his chest.

Billy, Zeke, Lance, Elyan and….

Arthur couldn’t move at first. He just stared. It was a sight he’d longed for most of his life. There he was, in the flesh, and he looked just as perfect as he did hundreds of years before. That’s when he found his feet and voice. “Merlin!” He cried and hoped to god this wasn’t a dream.

“Arthur!” Merlin dropped anything he had carried with him and started to run.

They stopped breathlessly, half a foot away from each other. Arthur grabbed both of his arms and stared at him with a wide, disbelieving smile. “It’s real. You’re real. You remember?”

“Yes,” Merlin whispered as tears welled in his eyes.

Arthur flung his arms around Merlin and hugged him tightly. He laughed and ran his fingers through Merlin’s hair. “Merlin… Merlin… Merlin…” Oh god, nothing else mattered. He was too overcome with emotion to say anything else and just tightly held him as if his life depended on it.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love!

Arthur could scarcely believe the day was real and not a dream. He held Merlin tightly and didn’t want to acknowledge anything else in the world. All that mattered was that he’d finally found him and every emotion he’d ever had when it came to Merlin was pouring out at once. “I found you.” He whispered as if it was a prayer. “I found you. Oh, god… Merlin.”

For Merlin the experience was surreal. He’d been waiting for centuries and now here he was in the most unlikely of places. He whimpered a little and buried his face against Arthur’s neck. Everything he had desperately wanted was here. His friends were back, save one and Elyan wouldn’t talk about her, not yet. Why? Why now? Why here? Why this place? Questions whirled through his addled brain. He’d found Billy by what seemed like random chance. He knew there was no such thing in his long life. If everyone was here now, there was a reason.

Eventually the group began to attract attention. They were within eyesight of the fort and there were people going about their business. Arthur slowly began to remember they weren’t alone, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Charles Vane watching from a window in the fort, it was too far away to see his expression but he had a general idea. God, he needed to get Merlin as far away from the man as possible. Merlin couldn’t ever know. Arthur felt sick at the attraction he’d felt to Vane, the way the man had been able to get past his defenses. Unfortunately the whole island believed he was Vane’s lover.

He felt another pair of eyes on them and glanced towards Percival… no now Billy Bones. Billy’s expression was difficult to process. His body language, however, wasn’t. He looked jealous and miserable. Arthur couldn’t quite understand why. And there was Zeke/Gwaine. Zeke was staring at Billy with the expression of a kicked puppy. They were all exposed and in the open and he had just fucking promised his ship to Charles Vane. “Merlin,” Arthur ran his hands through Merlin’s hair. “We have to get out of the open.” Arthur’s expression was earnest as he looked around at the rest of them, glanced back at the fort and looked back at Merlin again. There was a look of profound pain in Merlin’s eyes and he was taken aback for a few moments. “I…” Arthur found himself unsure of what to say.

It would be ludicrous for him to just suddenly declare himself and fall at Merlin’s feet. He had this weird sense that Merlin had a lot of issues and they were serious ones if the bloodshot eyes were anything to go by. He had a lot of things to clean up and get sorted before any of them could move on from Nassau.

And Merlin, Merlin just looked so happy to see him. “I don’t care, Arthur. You’re back. That’s all …” He glanced at Billy who looked stricken, and he quickly amended what he was about to say. “That’s all we could hope for. I never thought to look for you in the New World.” Merlin gave a helpless gesture.

“Merlin!” Arthur spoke in a gruffer tone than he meant to. “Stop blaming yourself for everything, do keep in mind that I made a series of unfortunate decisions myself. You are not to blame for everything do you hear me?”

Merlin could only nod.

“What were you doing at the Fort, Arthur?” Billy asked him in as casual a tone as he could muster.

“I had a…” Arthur snapped his mouth shut and looked away. It was just his luck that a couple of Vane’s men walked by and made lewd comments in his direction.

“What the…” Merlin’s eyes narrowed.

Lance moved as though to challenge the men for their gross insult but Arthur stopped him.

“No.” The former King shook his head.

“Captain, he called you a…” Lance sputtered, he couldn’t even speak it.

Merlin was absolutely shocked both at the commentary and at Arthur’s refusal to defend his honor much less let anyone else do it.

“Arthur, what the hell has Vane done?” Billy growled as he took a closer look at the man. “Of all the people you had to mess with!”

“I didn’t have a choice!” Arthur exclaimed with a sigh. He hated the way Merlin was looking at him right now, it was tearing him up inside.

“It was my fault.” Zeke took everyone’s attention. “I got into a fight and Arthur went with Vane to stop him from having the lot of us killed. Now all of Nassau thinks Arthur is Vane’s lover because of a very public display.”

Arthur couldn’t bear the expression on Merlin’s face, he looked away, ashamed. “We need.” He exhaled shakily and tried to throw as much assertiveness into his tone as he could manage. “We need to go somewhere less public.”

Billy noticed the way Merlin’s eyes shuttered as he began to close off his feelings and put a hand on his shoulder. Merlin glanced up at him with a thankful look and when he leaned into Billy it appeared as if he was looking for the man’s courage.

Arthur felt like his world had just spun off its access. Merlin was giving Billy the same look he used to give him. He always looked to Arthur if he needed courage. Always. Pain laced through his heart, not of the physical kind but of the emotional and he wanted to cry out in anguish. The touch Billy was giving Merlin was intimate. He felt sick, like he was about to throw up. Everything was wrong. Merlin should be clinging to him, not looking at him like he didn’t even know him.

Arthur desperately wanted to shout: I’m Still Me!

It didn’t seem that Merlin was going to look past the situation with Vane. Maybe he would only ever see that Arthur had let it happen. Maybe he couldn’t fathom how his former King could have let such a thing occur. Back in Camelot he’d been unable to have Merlin because of his status as King and his marriage to Gwen. Maybe now he wouldn’t have Merlin because he was already attached to someone else. It was a situation Arthur hadn’t even considered. Merlin had Billy. Arthur gave Elyan a pointed look. “Elyan, less public … now.” He croaked. His head was starting to hurt again.

Arthur knew for sure that he was so jealous he couldn’t think straight. Merlin was supposed to be his in this life. The visions made it seem so and all the strain of the past six months since the first one about Nassau seemed to hit him at once. He stumbled slightly. “Elyan…”

“Arthur..!” Merlin was naturally oblivious to any of the inner turmoil inside the former King. He was immediately at Arthur’s side, prepared to be a human crutch.

It was so much like old times Arthur felt like he might cry like a girl. He leaned into Merlin as the group made their way to the Inn and avoided looking at anyone else. Once they got there he turned to his quartermaster. “Lance, I need you to get back to the ship and bring it to the harbor. I’ll explain later.” Arthur told him.

Lance was loathe to agree but nodded and set off upon his task.

“Perc..er..Billy.” Zeke ventured as they got closer to the Tavern where Arthur had let rooms. “I need to talk to you, alone.”

Billy took his eyes off of Merlin to look at Zeke. He was completely torn between Zeke and Merlin. He didn’t want history to repeat itself and he feared that would be the case. He felt Arthur’s eyes on him and raised his to meet the former King’s. There was pain there. Apprehension, pain, jealousy…Arthur was a pile of emotions that probably weren’t even remotely healthy. He didn’t want to leave Merlin to deal with that on his own. He had his own problems to deal with and he knew in his heart he wouldn’t be leaving his ship. His life was tied up in Nassau. He couldn’t just abandon his crew for a past that was just a memory of another life. He sighed. “Jesus, I can’t….”

Merlin put a hand on Billy’s arm as his other arm was steadying Arthur. “I’ll be fine.” He assured the other man. “You’ll be fine. Go talk with him.”

Bill boldly smiled at Merlin. He didn’t care that both Arthur and Zeke were watching. He laid a hand over Merlin’s and caressed it. It was both a statement and a challenge and he couldn’t stop himself. Arthur had better be careful with Merlin, or he’d have to deal with Billy.

Billy let go and straightened to his full height. He centered his gaze on the unhappy Zeke. “Alright. I have a place. Come on.” Without another word he turned and strode away. Zeke followed him with a sort of shrug back at the others.

Arthur gave Elyan a look. He didn’t even have to ask. Elyan knew exactly what Arthur wanted and nodded. He stepped away so that Merlin could do what he needed to do.

They went through to Arthur’s rooms. Silver was at the bar collecting some liquor for Captain Flint and he noticed their doctor going with Arthur Pendragon and Billy Bones heading off with someone he didn’t recognize. Just what was going on? He scowled. He didn’t like not knowing. This was a situation that he needed to unravel and fast. He stalked over to the Captain’s secluded booth. “Well, Vane let go of Arthur Guthrie faster than I expected him too.”

“He’s unpredictable. Knowing him, he made some kind of deal.” Flint muttered. “If he got us the Pendragon we’ll never hear the end of it.”

Silver wanted to reach out but any kind of public displays of affection were not well taken. Flint looked up and gave him a flicker of an appreciative nod. He’d take that since that was all he was going to get.

Upstairs, Elyan helped Arthur into his bed while Merlin watched worriedly. “How often is he like this?”

“Twice a week, this week more than.” Elyan responded with a considerable lack of enthusiasm for having to speak. He went to a travelling chest and pulled out some vials to mix up the tonic that usually helped Arthur function normally after one of these events.

“Arthur?” Merlin hovered near the bed. “What are you seeing?”

Arthur’s face was pale by now and he shook his head, “I’m not seeing anything, just feeling what I’ve seen before. It’s hard to explain.” He took the tonic from Elyan. “Please leave us alone, but keep watch.” He told the man.

Elyan nodded once, turned and left without a word.

“Arthur, what is going on?” Merlin sat on the edge of the bed and let the former King curl up next to him as he often did in the past when Arthur wasn’t feeling well.

“I’ve had visions for a long time. It’s called the Second Sight, I think… it’s like what Morgana used to have. It makes me nauseous and it’s difficult to sleep after the nightmares. That’s how I knew you would come to Nassau.” Arthur laid his head in Merlin’s lap and slipped an arm behind him. “I saw you here, I kept seeing you here under a specific moon. I’ve had visions of you often just no clear idea of where you were. This was the first time it was clear. I heard people talking around you, the name of the place you were in. Other times it used to drive me crazy, nothing was ever specific. My visions led me to Lancelot, Gwaine, Elyan and also Leon but not you or Percival or Gwen. The person I wanted to find the most was you and it killed me that I couldn’t.” He sighed and swallowed. “Part of me wondered if you were even alive. I knew in my heart you were. You were somewhere out there, just beyond my reach. It was maddening. Elyan was the only one I could really talk to about the visions as his people understood the arcane. His facial tattoos are all arcane in nature. He won’t say anything about Gwen. I suspect that she is either dead or enslaved somewhere if she is with us in this life at all. I found Elyan when he was a slave you know, it’s terrible what they do now. We would never. I would never.” Arthur seemed unable to stop talking and Merlin just let him do so while he gently stroked his head. “If we went back to Camelot, to our old lives, I would do things differently. I would be different. I wouldn’t treat you as I did. You deserved a lot better.”

“Arthur, I was happy where I was.” Merlin shrugged. “I dealt with the situation I was given. You are not to blame for what your father turned the Kingdom into and what your sister became.” He was still processing everything Arthur was telling him about the visions. It was a bit much to take in. Why hadn’t he been able to feel Arthur return? He’d waited so long, what if he had missed it?

“I wasn’t.” Arthur swallowed. “I wanted you but I couldn’t have you, I had a Kingdom and a beautiful Queen but the life I really wanted I could never have. It was the hardest thing I ever did and I suppose that’s why I was so hard on you. To have you so close was a blessing and cruel torture at the same time.”

Merlin frowned faintly. “Arthur? What are you saying? You were meant to be with Gwen, to be a great King.”

“But I loved _you_.” Arthur swallowed and the words began to snowball on themselves into a full confession. “I loved you. I never told you. I tried, so many times but I couldn’t get the words out. Every time I got close you never seemed to want me to, you made some excuse. You brought something else up and you pushed me to Gwen. Sometimes I’d catch a look in your eye and hoped maybe, maybe you felt the same and I was childish. I wanted you to be hurt because you had not given us a chance. I wanted you to feel the pain I felt when I thought you were seeing a mysterious girl. I wanted to kill anyone who was able to touch you. I loved you. When you refused to come to Camlan with us all I could think about was how I wouldn’t have you with me if I died. I was angry that you were so willing to abandon me. I wanted to tell you at the end too, I wanted to tell you how much I loved you. I was about to but I didn’t have the strength.” Arthur swallowed and slowly sat up.

Merlin was mesmerized by the words suddenly spilling out of the King. Arthur never talked about his feelings and honestly, Merlin had no idea the depth of them. How could he? He was too focused on destiny and trying to keep Arthur alive.

“Gwen told me that a man can love more than one person and often pressed me to talk to you.” Arthur explained softly. “I didn’t want to put you in a weird position of being between a man and his wife. You didn’t deserve that. I couldn’t act anyway it wouldn’t have been right. So I waited for you to do something. You didn’t. And now, listen to me. I’m not a King here. I’ve waited for you since the visions started. Years, Merlin. Do you…?” Arthur lowered his eyes slightly and looked back up again. He swallowed nervously. “Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

Merlin had no idea how to respond to that amount of information. Typically when Arthur did something he did it over the top. Merlin swallowed, Arthur had loved him. It hadn’t been his imagination. He gave a kind of soft growl in the back of his throat. “Yeah,” he nodded.

Merlin grasped Arthur’s shirt and tugged him closer. “I don’t know what happened with you and Charles Vane and I don’t want to know right now. I have a thing with Billy but I know he’ll understand. Yeah, we’re caught up in the mess and we’ll figure that out, but all I care about right now is this.” He crushed his lips against Arthur’s.

There was a brief moment of such utter amazement that such a thing was actually happening that Arthur wondered if he was having some sort of mad episode. Kissing Vane had been natural instinct but this, this was so much more primal. He could feel it in every nerve from his toes to the tips of his fingers. His body became alive. The magic that bound them together over the centuries crackled and sparked harmlessly in the ether. Neither of them noticed it as they continued to slick their tongues together and dive into each other’s personal space. Arthur cried out as Merlin kissed his way down his jawline and ran his hand down to cup his straining cock.

More words were unnecessary.

More kissing would certainly happen.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took as long as it did. I had to seriously think about where i was taking this.  
> Comments make me very happy. Thank you!
> 
> **6/11/2016 Note: I think I have to say I am probably not continuing this. Season 3 took a turn that I didn't expect and I don't know how to end this story now. I may revisit it in the future. I was very into it but then Season 3 happened and I'm not sure exactly how to tie this one in. We'll see if i get more into it when Season 4 picks up. idk.

Arthur could hardly believe that Merlin was walking at his side. For years he had been searching, hoping, dreaming. For years he had no idea when and where he would ever see Merlin again but there he was, smiling faintly and looking … so different. He looked older but not by much. His eyes were filled with a haunted look and he was scruffier than Arthur remembered. His hair was longer too but he was still Merlin. They parted ways with the others and went to Arthur’s room. It was a full five minutes of being alone in the room together before either of them could speak.

“I almost gave up hope.” Merlin looked away, his voice sounded shamed. “And you reincarnated in the new world. I didn’t feel anything, I should have felt your return.”

“No, actually.” Arthur’s voice was soft. “I was born in England, Merlin. My mother is English.” He frowned. “If we had met in a different time, Merlin. If I hadn’t been who I was. I would have laid my heart at your feet. I would have moved heaven and earth for you. That’s why I’m here now. I’ve been looking forever. I dreamed you would be here. I came here for you. I found everyone else except you and Percival…. Merlin….” He spoke his name as if it was a soft prayer. “I…god.” His hands shook. “I thought I’d never find you in this life.”

Merlin made a small noise in the back of his throat, he step forward a few times and held Arthur’s face in his hands. “Arthur…” He searched the other man’s eyes and could not help but think of Billy and how his eyes had betrayed his feelings. The look in Arthur’s eyes made him put away any thoughts of mentioning his current situation. “You found me.” He brushed his thumbs along Arthur’s cheekbones. “It’s my fault, I never encouraged you because I was caught up in destiny. You were meant to be with Gwen, not me. I did love you, still do, will always love you.”

Arthur moved in to kiss him, but Merlin shook his head and hated himself for the look of confusion that followed. “There’s something I have to tell you.”

“What?” Arthur gave a worried frown. “Are you married?” The idea of such a thing made his stomach clench. If Merlin was…no that wasn’t it. “You and Percival.” He honestly wasn’t that oblivious. He’d seen how jealous Percy… Billy as he was called now, looked.

“I’m not married.” Merlin explained. He held the man in his arms as Arthur clung to him and stroked his hair. “When you and Gwaine died on the same day, I was destroyed. So was he. We gravitated to each other. I stayed with him until he died too. It wasn’t love, really. He loved Gwaine, I loved you. When I saw him again after so long I…it was a bad judgement call. I’ve been drinking a lot. It’s complicated, Arthur. He’s still mad at Gwaine. I have to make sure he’s okay.”

“I can’t fault you for seeking attention. I died.” He really couldn’t be upset over something that happened after his death. “I have to tell you something too.” Arthur swallowed. “I promised that I would help the pirates here fight against England so that Vane would let me go. He’s been after me. Um, in more ways than one. But I swear, otherwise I haven’t been in a single relationship in this life. I’ve …” He gave Merlin an uncharacteristically shy look. “Been waiting for you.”

Merlin smiled slowly and leaned forward. He frowned briefly when he saw the way they had been marked up. “I’ll take care of Charles Vane.” Merlin promised softly and brushed their lips together again, intent on giving Arthur a proper kiss. “God, Arthur. I’ve dreamed of this for so long.”

Arthur had already parted his in anticipation and the reality of it was nothing compared to the fantasy. He couldn’t possibly have imagined anything like this. He gave a soft sound and for a little while let Merlin take control. He wished this had been his first kiss. It was like a thundering storm and knocked him entirely out of balance. Merlin filled all the holes in his soul. With Merlin, he felt balanced and whole. He grinned widely and laughed with delight. He could hardly believe this was happening. “Merlin, my Merlin.” He whispered as he began to touch the man of his dreams wherever he could. They kissed again and Arthur pulled him tightly into his arms.

“You’re not as chunky in this life.” Merlin commented with a contented chuckle.

“I was never! You’re just tiny and I don’t have a whole morning to work out in this life.” Arthur snorted. “You’ve got more facial hair, it’s hiding your ears.” He ruffled Merlin’s hair and looked down at the ring. “You kept it.”

Merlin nodded softly. “I still have a lot of things, back on the Walrus.” He rested his head on Arthur’s chest and listened to his heartbeat.

“Do you still have magic?” Arthur asked rather more bluntly than he had intended to.

“Yes, but it’s harder than it used to be, takes a lot out of me.” Merlin nodded softly. “Depending on what I choose to do I could be out for hours or days.”

“Then we won’t rely on that.” Arthur seemed to come to a decision. “But this force coming to Nassau. You and Billy do not need to stay on Flint’s ship. You can come to mine.”

“Not until after, Arthur.” Merlin shook his head. “Billy loves the crew of the Walrus, he won’t abandon them. They’re his family now.”

“What about you?”

“It’s not that simple, Arthur. They don’t have a doctor if I leave.” Merlin said softly. “I will after we fight, and win.”

“I’m not sure that we’re going to win, Merlin.” Arthur gave him a worried frown. “I need to tell you about the visions.”

***

“I’m telling you, Flint, there’s something going on that we’re not seeing.” John Silver paced up and down the bedroom they had sprung for. Max was accommodating. “This captain Arthur Guthrie shows up out of the blue giving us more firepower? It doesn’t make sense.”

Flint lounged in the bed and his eyes tracked John as he refused to settle down. “When you call me Flint, I know you’re pissed off about something. What’s on your mind, John?”

“That doctor.” Silver grunted. “I don’t trust him. He too easily adapted to the crew.”

“You don’t like him because he’s pretty and I noticed.” Flint smirked. “I know you better than you think I do.”

“I’m not jealous of him.” Silver eyed Flint with a petulant snarl. “I know very well no one but me can put up with you.”

“He reminds you of when you first came to Nassau, so that’s why you don’t trust him.” Flint said bluntly. “Have you taken the boot off today?”

Silver shrugged.

“Take it off and come to bed.” Flint suggested/ordered.

Silver glared at him, “Fuck you.”

Flint’s eyebrows knitted together and he scowled at Silver. “Are you spoiling for a fight?”

“You still treat me like I’m glass sometimes!” Silver snarled again. “I’m tired of it.”

Flint slowly unfurled his arms from across his chest and slid off the bed to his feet.

Silver stood his ground, fists clenched. He longed for the days before he lost his leg, when Flint didn’t treat him like he would break the moment he did anything rough. He wanted to be pressed up against a wall and fucked within an inch of his life. Above all he wanted to feel whole again.

“You can’t blame me for not wanting to hurt you.” Flint’s voice was uncharacteristically soft as he stood there patiently. “I almost did. I almost lost you on the same day I lost Miranda.” For a moment, he let John see and emotion was laid bare in his eyes. He stayed where he was and looked almost forlorn, almost.

Silver hated himself. He hated this weakness he had. This weakness that made him do whatever Flint wanted when he looked like that. “Fuck.” He muttered. It was the one thing that could be used against him. Everything else he could talk his way out of. This thing they had undid him. It prodded at the parts that were hardest to control and ripped them open. It made him constantly question his actions. To Flint he was drawn like a fly to honey. He just couldn’t help himself. He moved in Flint’s direction and stumped towards him. He stopped just next to the Captain. “The day you lose me is the day I walk away from you.” Silver snapped gruffly. He kept moving towards the bed and sat down on it to take off his boot.

Flint simply followed him and climbed into bed. He lay behind Silver easily and made a convenient pillow for the man to lean on while he grumbled and cleaned his leg. As he did that Flint trailed circles up and down his back and tugged his jacket. “About time this came off too, don’t you think?”

Silver made no moves to comply and Flint just simply grunted and took matters into his own hands.

He rose a bit from the bed and slipped his hands under Silver’s shirt. With a soft chuckle and a kiss to the back of the man’s neck he tugged it out from his belt and let the material caress his knuckles. Silver made an impatient noise which encouraged Flint to carefully trace his stomach with gentle fingers. He explored Silver’s chest and thumbed his nipples.

“Jesus Christ, James.” Silver huffed a breath and tugged away briefly. He shrugged of his jacket and the shirt soon followed. The attention to his nipples resumed and Flint placed leisurely kisses along his shoulders and up his neck. The man’s touch was enough to make him ache with want. He didn’t need to be so tender but damn Silver liked it. He liked being treasured just as much as he loved being fucked. He knew that he was in over his head when it came to their relationship but he didn’t care. Flint knew how to push all of his buttons. It was a maddening combination of aggravation and exhilaration that drove him to distraction.

Eventually Flint had his shirt and jacket off and went to work on his belt. His cock throbbed desperately for attention and he wanted to complain but he knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere. Flint would get to that in his own good time and it would do him no good to beg. He was eventually encouraged onto his back as Flint removed his own clothing. He always felt exposed when Flint’s eyes roamed over his body. There wasn’t a part of him that the man hadn’t touched. Somehow he managed to make each experience seem new. The reality of how much he needed the man weighed heavily on John’s mind. He didn’t want to need anyone.

Flint’s body was strong and solid with myriad scars. They were physical records of events that the man had lived through, each with a story to tell. It was a proud display of his history of violence in an honest unrepentant fashion. There were two sides to James Flint; he was a ruthless killer and a man of conscience. How these sides lived together in the same body was a mystery to John Silver. Every encounter with the Walrus’ Captain made him seriously question his sanity. If he wasn’t careful he would be cast in the man’s shadow forever and that was a state that he could never stomach. He’d be damned if a confession was the only thing that could buy him equal status. Unfortunately, he knew it was his only chance to be seen as a man with intelligence equal to Flint’s. One day he’d tell him everything but not today.

Today he wanted to bask in the man’s attention. Despite his desperate need to be treated as an equal, he truly did like it when Flint took things slow. It made him forget the pain and feel almost loved. He was never sure of that when it came to Flint. “James…” He rasped as the man’s hand found his cock finally.

“What?” Flint’s tongue nipped a nipple and caused a shiver to run through his body.

Silver bucked into the man’s hand instantly ashamed at his inability to be patient. “I…” He panted and stared hard at the older man. “I…” he bit his tongue. “Like you, maybe… a little.”

Flint threw back his head and laughed.

Silver wasn’t sure whether to be insulted or just annoyed. So he just shoved him away and glared. “If you’re going to laugh, you can fuck off and get the hell out of my bed.”

Flint settled down and wiped tears from his eyes. “God, John. What did you think this was?”

“I don’t know, fucking?” Silver replied snidely.

“Do you honestly think I just pick any man who takes my fancy and bring them to my bed?” Flint didn’t get off the bed.

Silver reached for the blanket and halfheartedly attempted to hide himself. “Your head is a complete mystery, I don’t know what the hell you’re thinking half the time.”

“I like you too.” Flint shrugged, eyes fixed on Silver’s face. “More than a little bit, or we wouldn’t be doing this at all.”

Silver blinked several times. He wanted to pretend he hadn’t heard and didn’t see what was there in front of his face. It was a dangerous thing to see. It gave him more power than he knew he had and was something he knew he couldn’t let on he saw it. Flint was attached to him, Flint liked him. Hell, if he was a betting man he might even go so far as to say that Captain James Flint was actually in love with him.

Where did that leave him? The man’s heart was in his hands. It was probably the most dangerous weapon in the island of Nassau. He suddenly realized that Mrs Barlow’s power had transferred to him. It wasn’t exactly a nice feeling and he had no idea what to do with that knowledge. Not yet.

Silver exhaled and smiled. “Are you going to fuck me or are we going to talk about our feelings all night?”

“Shut up, John.” Flint attacked his lips and pinned him back down on the bed.

***

Billy found a bottle of rum and did not want to be alone with Zeke so they were at a table at the Inn. He knew Arthur and Merlin were upstairs and he hated how it made him feel. He looked across at Zeke and gestured. “Well, you wanted to talk.”

“I was hoping it would be a bit more private, Billy.” The name sounded foreign on Zeke’s tongue but he would get used to it. This was a different life. “I have no idea what to say.” He began. “I thought there was more time, I always thought I’d have time to figure out what to do and how to be the man you wanted me to be.”

Billy swallowed and didn’t want to remember those painful times. He’d tried to understand why Gwaine had always gone off with others and never stuck with him. He’d tried once to end their relationship but Gwaine had been a miserable bastard and he had no willpower. “You didn’t want what I wanted. I accepted that.”

“Not true.” Zeke shook his head. “I was weak when it comes to temptation, I admit that. I didn’t want to disappoint you by swearing off others when I knew I couldn’t.”

“I loved you.” Billy told him sadly. “It wasn’t enough and god help me, I couldn’t be near you and not want you.”

“I’m sorry, Billy.” Zeke was his usual charming self as he apologized.

Billy was sure he truly meant it too. It was typical and he had heard it all before but damn it all he could easily fall for it again. “Zeke.” Billy refused to use the name Gwaine. “I made a mistake when I met you earlier. I was remembering things and confused. I should not have done what I did. I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“I suppose I can understand that.” Zeke gave a nonchalant grin. “It’s alright, Billy.” He downed some of the rum on his side of the table. “We always were friends. It doesn’t mean I expect to get to fuck you in this life. In the end, you’re still my best friend and I’d love to hear about what you’ve been up to.” He held out his hand. “Deal?”

Billy could not resist those twinkling eyes. “Looks like you’ll be stuck on Nassau for a while.” He nodded, “Deal.” He caught Zeke’s hand and shook it. He was unable to keep a fond look from creeping into his expression.

“So, you and Merlin, huh?” Zeke gave Billy a wink and looked up to the stairway that led to the rooms.

“How did you…?!”

“I have eyes.” Zeke poured Billy’s mug full. “We’ll all get through it somehow. We always have.”

***

Arthur woke with a start. Merlin was lying in his arms and he almost couldn’t believe it. What had woken him up? He wasn’t sure. He held the smaller man’s naked frame against him and searched the room. He sometimes hated his visions. Occasionally they were full on attack and other times subtly crept into his head and made him search for them.

He untangled himself from Merlin and stood up. He was naked and the air was chilly. The window was open and it was sometime in the middle of the night. He looked over at the water basin and noticed that it was icing over. He shivered and stepped out on the balcony. Nassau was strangely quiet. He looked down and saw bodies in the streets and caught his breath. A woman clutching the burnt form of her baby.

The moon was blue.

He smelled smoke and he heard the cannons. He thought he saw the Walrus burning. Merlin was on the Walrus! He heard Charles Vane calling his name as he strode into the room and started putting on clothing. “Merlin!” He cried. “Charles. Help me!”

“Hey… wake up.” Merlin was shaking him. “Arthur? Arthur!”

“Fire… The Walrus….. ” Arthur shuddered. “Charles…” His eyes were unseeing when they opened and glassed over. “Charles, help me find Merlin.”

“I’m right here, Arthur.” Merlin tried desperately to get through to him.

Merlin held Arthur tightly so the man wouldn’t do anything to hurt himself in this state. “Everything will be fine, it will be fine. I have magic. I’ll make it okay. Shhh…” He soothed the former King.

“Charles…” Arthur whimpered. “We have to save Merlin. I can’t lose him again.”

“Help me, Charles.” Arthur whispered.

***

Charles Vane woke suddenly and saw a shadowy figure in his room. It had the shape of a man but not the physical form of a man. He wasn’t one to believe in spirts and ghosts but there was something incredibly unnatural about that presence and it was unnaturally cold.

“Help me, Charles…..”

He could have sworn that was the voice of Arthur Guthrie.

As quickly as it came, the form vanished and as hard as he tried, he couldn’t get back to sleep that night.

**TBC // but see note above. **

 


End file.
